Ignorance Is Bliss
by morning-flower
Summary: Hermione finds Draco unconcious in her dormitory and is surprised, to say so in the least. Thing is, she doesn't know how he got there and, well, neither does he. HGDM humor! Chapter 22 up COMPLETE! I'm really sorry I took so long to finish! I love everyo
1. Rude Awakening

_She tilted her head up as their lips met and a shiver ran down her spine. A strand of his blonde hair tickled her face, and laughing, she drew back and pushed it out of his eyes. She stared into their unfathomable depths and was consumed entirely by the look of longing in his eyes. He was the only one for her. She could love no other._

_-_

Hermione jolted awake in shock and horror. What on earth? What was that? She had been having a dream about-

_Malfoy!! _After hyperventilating in panic a thought struck her. Just because she had a dream about er, _kissing _Malfoy, it didn't mean that she ah, _felt_ anything towards him. No, it was most likely due to the cheese sandwich she had eaten before she went to sleep. It was well known that cheese stimulated the mind and caused wild dreams; this was certainly wild! How could such a thing be civilised?

She kicked back her blankets and threw open the curtains around her bed. She was the first one up, as usual, but something was amiss. What was it? She glanced over at each girl in turn… yes; they were all there but- _What on earth?_ An unidentified figure lay sprawled on the floor; their cloak spread out and their head covered by the conveniently placed hood. Hermione marched across the room and yanked it down to reveal a rather familiar head of white-blonde hair; this was turning out to be a wonderful morning.

'What the hell are you doing in here Malfoy?' She hissed through clenched teeth as she smacked him in the head. 'Wake up!' One of the girls stirred and in fright, Hermione fell over the sprawled body of her enemy. He, well, he wasn't _dead_, but he sure as hell would be if she didn't get him out of the girls' dormitory! Giving up, Hermione snuck to the door and down the staircase a few steps to peer into the common room. No one was up yet so in relief, she grabbed Malfoy by the robe, and started to drag him down the steps unceremoniously. It was a mistake; almost immediately the stairs collapsed and gave way to a slippery slide which forced her to bite down hard on her tongue to prevent her from screaming in fright. Malfoy was going to pay for this! After being dumped on the ground at the bottom, she pulled him over to the portrait hole, opened it, and shoved him out. Ignoring the Fat Ladies cries of, 'what on earth?! What is a Slytheri-' Hermione turned around and trudged up the staircase, which had reverted back to stairs, to her bed which was looking incredibly inviting.

The next time she woke up, the other girls were awake and getting ready for breakfast.

'It's not like you to sleep in Hermione.' Lavender said with a raised eyebrow. 'What did you get up to last night?' The girls snickered; such a thing wasn't even fathomable with _Bookworm_ Granger. It's not like _she_ would ever get up to anything like _that_. Hermione sighed and wished for the umpteenth time that she lived with girls like her; girls who cared about getting somewhere in life and not simply who was dating whom, or what was currently fashionable. She just didn't _care_ about any of that stuff!

After a quick wash she changed into her school robes and tied her hair back. It was getting long, and with length, it got even more out of control. She was the only person she knew who had hair this untameable! Ron and Harry met her in the common room and they headed off to the Great Hall. Hermione remembered at the last minute where she had dumped Draco but was relieved when she saw no trace of him. Perhaps that had been a dream too? She didn't dare to hope it; she had a bruise from her slide down the staircase.

'…saw him sneaking back through the halls. Woke me up he did; what with crashing into a suit of armour…' The portrait stopped talking as she walked past; it was an unfamiliar one… a woman dressed in a muggle business suit but wearing a bucket as a hat? The plaque down the bottom read: _Andrea Sportenhoff; Muggle Researcher_. Ha! Some researcher!

As they entered the Great Hall Hermione stared in disbelief at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting, attempting to shovel a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He caught her looking at him and fixed her with a steely glare. Ungrateful git! She sat down huffily next to Harry and snatched a box of cereal just as he was about to grab it. He shot her a baffled look but shrugged, and got some toast instead. She mused about the mornings events as she tipped cereal into her bowl and became aware of an annoying prodding in her side.

'Ah, Hermione?' She blinked at the person interrupting her thinking and followed their gesture to see she was pouring cereal onto the table next to her bowl. Damn.

'_Scourgify_.' She muttered absentmindedly with a flick of her wand. The mess vanished and she reached for the platter of eggs, once again snatching them as Harry was about to grab some.

'Hermione!' He cried in exasperation. I mean _really?_ Taking food out of his mouth?! She paid no attention to him but spooned some scrambled eggs onto her plate. She looked up to see Malfoy holding up his hand to Blaise and drinking his orange juice fervently. Have you noticed when you spy on people, you are always disgusted by what you see?

'Harry,' she said suddenly, causing him to choke on his toast, 'how would a boy get into a girls' dormitory?'

'Wha-what?! Hermione I didn't know you had a boyfriend!' He gasped for breath and finally regained it, and fixed her with a look of horror. 'Why are you asking me?!'

'No not _that_ Harry! Just, if you wanted to get into the girls' dormitory without falling down the slide, how would you do it?' She stared at him expectantly and a strange expression came over his face.

'I-I'm really flattered Hermione, but-'

'Harry, shut up. This is theoretically speaking.'

'What?'

'In theory; _how would you sneak into my room?_'

'Well, erm, if the staircase collapses, I'd use my broom?' She stared at him until it sunk in.

'Harry you're brilliant!!' She hugged him, causing Ron to choke on his bacon, and stood up so suddenly her chair fell over. 'I have to go to the library!' And with that, she bolted.

No she wasn't obsessed with books, contrary to what some people in Hogwarts, well possibly everyone, thought. She did have an entirely plausible reason, and she only had twenty minutes until the first class began for the day. She hunted through the shelves until she found _Hogwarts A History_, and sitting down at a table, flicked through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

_The staircases leading to the female students' dormitories are enchanted so that if a male student walks on them, they collapse into a slide, therefore making it impossible to climb up them. They only revert back when a female student at the bottom needs to ascend. If somehow a male student reaches the top of the stairs, there are additional enchantments that will render him unconscious until he is out of their range._

Hermione closed the book and thought well, thoughtfully for a moment. She hadn't seen a broom when she found Malfoy, and she was sure one of the other girls would have commented if they had found one. Also, she still didn't know _why_ Malfoy had been in her dormitory. How did he know the password to the common room? Why did the Fat Lady seem so surprised to see him when she dumped him out? Wouldn't she have known that he was in there to begin with?

Hermione glanced at the Grandfather clock against the wall and sighed. She had ten minutes to get to her first class, so she'd better leave now. It was Double Potions, with the Slytherins as always. At this thought she brightened up; she might be able to get some answers out of Draco!

**Disclaimer: **Alas, no it is not I who is J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **I'll do these at the end because I always skip them. If you review, please make it constructive


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

Draco shovelled a forkful of pancakes into his mouth and glared as he caught Granger staring at him. What the hell was she looking at him for? He choked on his food as a thought occurred to him; what if she had found out about him waking up unconscious in front of the opening to the Gryffindor common room? He had no idea what the password was, but she might have gone out of the common room and seen him… although, she was a prefect and it would have been against the rules. Damn! Why on earth was he still thinking about her? He glanced over at her table and noticed her pouring cereal onto the table. Well that was _normal_. Maybe she'd cracked under the stress of having Potter and Weasley as friends. God only knows _he_ would have. Someone saying his name brought him back to the real word and he tuned into what Blaise was saying. Contrary to what other people thought, Vincent and Gregory were not his best friends, they were just always around him. As was Pansy; he didn't really fancy her much at all but since they were in the same house, and the same classes, she was always with him. Blaise was the only Slytherin doing _Muggle Studies_; when Draco had heard he'd almost died laughing, but Blaise was an odd sort so it wasn't such a big deal.

'…and I woke up last night to go get a drink, and you weren't there!' Blaise accused his dormitory mate as he reached for his orange juice. 'Where were you?' Draco froze and cursed his bad luck.

'I uh, got hungry and went to the kitchens.' He flushed red and hoped Blaise would believe him; in reality, he had no idea how he'd got by the opening to the Gryffindor common room, so he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Blaise he'd been there.

'Why are you blushing? It was a girl wasn't it?' Blaise pressed with a bemused smile on his face.

'No it's not.' Draco said truthfully. 'I got hungry and went to get something to eat. _If_ you really want to know, I had a chat to my old House Elf Dobby 'cause I got all nostalgic.' Draco took another bite out of his pancakes and waited with baited breath to see if Blaise would fall for it.

'I'd have felt much better if you had just lied and told me you were with a girl.' The dark-haired boy sighed. 'Now I have to ask you if you're depressed or something.'

'I'm not.' Draco said with a raised eyebrow. 'And if I was you wouldn't have to ask.' He snorted, 'I could always go and talk to Dobby!' His friend rolled his eyes and ate some toast.

'What are you doing?' Draco held his hand up to his friend and started drinking his orange juice. He didn't stop until the glass was empty.

'I love doing that.'

'You're disgusting.'

'Am I?' He glanced back at the Gryffindor table at an unfortunate moment to see Granger hugging Potter before running out of the Great Hall. How bizarre; he hoped they weren't dating, as that would be highly disturbing.

'Why do you keep looking over there?' Blaise asked. Draco opened his mouth to reply when he remembered something; his _dream_.

_He sat alone in an empty room staring at a piece of parchment that had appeared out of nowhere. Before his own eyes, an unseen hand scribbled a name in green ink; Hermione. As he read the name, Draco pictured her in her mind and thought about something; it was night, and she would most likely be sleeping, but who were her dormitory mates?_

_It was rather bizarre what happened next; he suddenly appeared in an unfamiliar room with four canopy beds, each with the curtains tightly drawn. One thought remained with him though; how could he see who the people were if the curtains were drawn?_

The dream had ended there and he had woken up outside the opening to the common room. He'd found out a while ago that it was the portrait of the 'Fat Lady' because Sirius Black had slashed her canvas to pieces. It was such a pity that man hadn't managed to kill Potter.

Blaise was repeating his name over and over again and with a startled blink, Draco decided to pay attention to him. 'What?'

'I asked: why do you keep looking over there?'

'…because I hate Potter so much?' Blaise stared at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded.

'That's an entirely plausible reason, although you do realise you had to think about it for five minutes?' Draco swore;

'Classes start in fifteen minutes and I left my bag in the common room; I guess I'll meet you there?'

'No; you didn't answer me so I'm coming with you to extract answers on the way. Besides, the Potions dungeon is close to the common room, what are you so worried about?' Draco stared at him; _my dream_ he thought soundlessly, because somehow, he had had that dream and had woken up outside the Gryffindor common room. The dream had prompted him to sleepwalk from one end of the castle to the other, and he didn't know _why_.

-

Hermione fetched her bag and walked quickly towards the dungeons. She was still early, and to her surprise found two people already sitting in their seats; Malfoy and Zambini. It was rather peculiar how she had never paid much attention to the dark-haired boy. He just didn't really stand out that much.

Her mind snapped back to attention as she realised this was the perfect time to ask Malfoy _why_ he had been in her dormitory, and _how_ he had gotten in there. She was rather interested in what he had to say.

'Erm, Malfoy, can I talk to you for a moment please?' She asked quickly as soon as she had dumped her satchel on the seat she normally sat in. He gave her a slightly startled look and ignoring Blaise's quizzical one, stood up and moved across the room to speak to her.

'What Granger?' Malfoy asked in an edgy tone. 'What is it?'

'How did you get into my dormitory?' The blonde-haired boy froze and he opened his mouth to no avail; no sound came out. 'I found you there this morning and dumped you out the portrait hole.'

'_What?_' Malfoy hissed in horror. '_I was actually there?_'

'Yes.' Hermione glared at him. 'You owe me Malfoy; I better not see you in there again! What if one of the other girls had woken up and seen you?'

'I honestly don't know how I got there Granger.' He whispered in a horrified tone. 'I _have_ to go.' He said suddenly, and with that, bolted from the classroom. Hermione stared after him with a look of total confusion on her face. From what she had heard, he didn't even know he'd been in the girls' dormitory. How was that possible?

**Disclaimer: **Mine own story doth not seem to be this one.

**A/N: **Last night, I had no idea what plot to develop in this story, but now I've figured it out! Helpful reviews I would love; please tell me what you think


	3. Duly Noted

Draco ran out of the dungeons and headed back towards the Slytherin common room. He had _actually_ been in Hermione's dormitory? How was that possible? He had been dreaming and had woken up outside the opening to the Gryffindor common room, but apparently Granger had dumped him out there. If it was real and not a dream, why couldn't he remember anything between standing in her room and then finding himself outside in the hall? Had he actually been in an empty room?

He paused in the middle of the hallway and ran his hand through his white-blonde hair. Voices approached and he looked up to see Potter and Weasley.

'Oh it's Ferret.' Weasley said in disappointment. Potter glared at him but he was too freaked to care. He wanted to know what was going on; he needed to… talk to Granger? He abruptly turned and headed back to the dungeon where Granger was sitting at her desk opening a book.

'Granger, I need to talk to you.' Draco cried as she turned, hearing him approach. She gave him a quizzical look but pulled out the seat next to her so he could sit down. He opened his mouth to ask her something when the Potions Professor, Snape, entered the room looking as though he was in a foul mood. Draco spotted Blaise and the boy tossed his satchel over, which Granger caught and handed silently to him.

The Professor seemed slightly surprised to see his favourite student sitting with the Mudblood, but thankfully said nothing. Draco became aware of someone breathing down his neck and look over his shoulder to see Weasley glaring daggers at him.

'Sit down Weasley.' Snape barked suddenly, and the boy flinched and retreated to a place next to Potter. The Professor began telling them about the Potion they would make that day and Draco leaned in closer to Granger.

'Are you _sure_ I was in your room?' He whispered softly. She gave him an odd look, and after checking Snape hadn't noticed their conversation, answered him.

'I am _very_ sure you were in my room Malfoy. I recall _dragging_ you down the stairs, which collapsed into a slide, and also _throwing_ you out the portrait hole. Is your head sore?'

'No, why?'

'I hit you when I uh, was trying to make you wake up.'

'Ha, whatever.'

'Well what would _you_ do if you woke up and found me unconscious on the floor of your room?'

'I was _unconscious?_'

'Yes.' Granger shut up as she noticed Snape shoot a look that could kill towards them. He knew he couldn't punish her because Draco would get in trouble too. Ha, he was helping her! 'If a boy gets into the girls' dormitory somehow, there are enchantments that render him unconscious until he is out of their range.' She added in a fervent whisper.

'Wow, did you actually swallow _Hogwarts A History_, or did you look that up after breakfast?' He smirked.

'I looked it up after breakfast.' She said nonchalantly. His smirk grew into a smile and in the middle of Potions, he burst out laughing.

'May I ask you what is so funny Malfoy?' Snape asked with raised eyebrows.

'Oh, uh, nothing.' Draco said with a wide grin. He noticed Blaise stuffing his fist in his mouth to stop laughing as well, and shot him a confused look. What was _he_ finding so funny?

'Go and stand outside in the corridor until you calm down.' Snape instructed, and as Draco left, he resumed his speech about whatever the potion was. It wasn't as if Draco had been paying attention in the least to it. Once out in the hallway, he sat down with his back against the wall and thought about what had happened last night. Everything had been quite normal; he had gone to bed after the feast (yes, this was the first day of the term), and then this bizarre event had happened. Was it possible he was _attracted_ to Granger, and had willed himself into her room?

No, that was too farfetched to be plausible. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and remembered his dream again.

_Back in the bare room; parchment appears, the name appears, he thinks about her… he appears in her dormitory and the dream ends._ According to her the second part of the dream actually happened, but did that mean the first part did too? What in bloody hell was going on?

-

Hermione watched Malfoy wander out the classroom and felt her cheeks redden. He had been laughing at _her_ and it was highly insulting. She didn't mean to be so _consumed_ by knowledge, but it was just the way she was. Argh, she really had to stop being so stupid. Ha, excuse the irony of that statement.

She tuned into what Snape was saying and realised with horror she had taken no notes at all during the time she had been talking to Malfoy. That slip-up could make her fall behind the class for the rest of the year! Something hit her in the head and she bent down to pick up the crumpled up bit of paper.

_I think Draco likes you._ She stared at it in shock and looked around the room for a guilty face. No one stood out, but she noticed Zambini was looking incredibly busy taking notes. That bastard! She glared at his seemingly-innocent head but he didn't feel her eyes boring a deep hole. Snape caught her attention by flicking his wand at the blackboard causing the list of ingredients and instructions to appear.

_One unicorn hair, two sprigs of thyme, three drops of beetle blood, four stirs clockwise; two eagle feathers, seven diced snake eyes, one petal from a Flame Tree. Add half an ounce of dragon heart, and boil for exactly three minutes. Tap cauldron with wand and mutter light spell. Drink immediately._

Hermione stared with growing dread at the board. She didn't even know what the potion was for.

'Psst Hermione, it's a mood-lightening potion.' Ron said softly. She blinked at him; _I think Draco likes you_. What? Where did that thought come from? She threw a glance at Zambini to see him grinning. The bastard! Someone appeared at her side and she was about to tell them to sod off when she noticed it was Malfoy.

'We have to make a mood-lightening potion.' She informed him brusquely. 'I'll leave it up to you to fetch the ingredients.'

'Hmph.' He wandered off with a board to sit them on and she sank into her chair. _I think Draco likes you_. Her dream came flooding back…

_She tilted her head up as their lips met and a shiver ran down her spine. A strand of his blonde hair tickled her face, and laughing, she drew back and pushed it out of his eyes. She stared into their unfathomable depths and was consumed entirely by the look of longing in his eyes. He was the only one for her. She could love no other._

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie by Malfoy thumping the board loaded with ingredients onto their desk.

'Thanks for fetching a cauldron.' He muttered sarcastically. With a cry of apology, Hermione dashed across the room to where they were stored and extracted her one from the pile. She levitated it back over to him and started dicing snake eyes. Malfoy was oddly silent…

**Disclaimer: **_Sure_! I _am_ J. K. Rowling. (Can you sense the sarcasm in that sentence?)

**A/N: **Lol, they're going to drink the potion next chapter and well… I am planning some _lovely_ mishaps. Mwahahaha!! Ha, do you realise it's never really a cliff-hanger as I nearly always post more than one chapter at a time? Man, I suck at suspense. How about you just wait a minute or so before clicking the arrow button? That'll work.

**Daunting Darkness: **Wow, thankyou so much for the lovely review! I was so stoked to read that just a few hours after posting the story.


	4. Abrupt Change Of Heart

Draco began separating the sprigs of thyme as Granger diced the snake eyes and glanced at her when she wasn't looking. Her hair was tied back and she wore no makeup, but her face was one of those interesting ones that had an odd, haunting quality to it. Like, you saw it, but wanted to see it again because it looked different from everyone else's. It was quite bizarre actually.

She tossed the unicorn hair in when she was done dicing the eyes and he dropped the sprigs of thyme in one at a time. They carefully added the four drops of beetle blood, stirred four times clockwise, put in the two eagle feathers, snake eyes, and a petal from a Flame Tree, the dragon heart and let it boil for exactly three minutes. When they were done, Granger put out the flames beneath the cauldron with a flick of her wand and they both stared at their potion… it was the wrong colour. Everyone else, but Neville, had a shimmering blue potion that looked insubstantial, but theirs was red. Snape marched up to them and handed out two vials.

'What are you waiting for? Drink it.'

'But Professor-' Draco began.

'Your mark for today depends on this potion, and how it results. Drink it or get a zero.'

'Yes professor Snape.' Granger said meekly. They both scooped some potion into their vials and on the count of three and a whispered good luck, downed it in a single gulp.

-

Hermione almost choked on the bitter taste but managed to keep it down. She glanced at Malfoy and he stared back at her.

'Nothing's happening.' He shrugged. He reached past her to set his vial onto the desk and as they touched, Hermione felt an odd tugging sensation. Her eyes closed briefly, and she opened them to find she had moved a few paces away from where she'd been standing earlier. In fact…

No. _No!_ She stared in horror at herself standing by her desk with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her prefect badge gleaming on her robes. Then she glanced down at Malfoy's body; at _his_ prefect badge and _his_ robes. _Oh no_.

'What seems to be the problem here?' Snape asked her suddenly. She stared at him with wide eyes and he did a double take. 'Malfoy… you seem to have switched eye colour with Granger. Zero points for both of you.'

'Professor…' Malfoy in Hermione's body said weakly. Snape glanced at him, er; _her_ in surprise and then the smirk vanished from his face.

'Are you?' He spun to look at _ah_, Malfoy, '_you?_' Hermione, er, Malfoy nodded soberly. The Potions Professor gaped at them both. 'Off to the hospital wing now!' He barked.

They didn't need to be told twice, and they bolted out the door. Once they were out of earshot, Malfoy spun to face Hermione with a look of livid fury.

'What the hell? How in bloody hell did this happen?' He roared with her hair billowing out behind him. 'I sure as hell didn't screw it up! Wasn't this supposed to be a mood-lightening potion?'

'Oh _no_.' Hermione whispered in horror. '_I didn't say the light spell, did you?_'

'_No_… but the four drops of beetle blood; were they supposed to be…?'

'Three.' Hermione said in shock. Malfoy winced;

'Bloody hell.' She blinked and the reality of the situation hit her.

'I'm in your body.' She stated.

'Oh well that was an intelligent guess.' Malfoy muttered. 'I'm glad to see you can state the overly-obvious.'

'Oh shut up!' Hermione cried. 'What are we going to do?'

'Go the hospital wing perhaps?' He smirked. She glared at him and clenched her, his fists.

'Bastard!' And with that, she strode away from him down the hallway.

-

Draco watched her go and winced. He was in a girls' body… Granger's body! He freaked out momentarily and then ran to catch up with her.

'What do I do?' He said hysterically. 'I'm a _guy_; I like girls but… I don't want to _be_ one!'

'Oh shut up Ferret!' She snapped. It was quite odd to see him insulting… himself. She had his voice but walked like a girl and talked like a girl. He felt like going to sleep until this was all over. People were going to think he was _gay_.

'Please don't do that.' He said suddenly.

'What?'

'Don't pout… it's unnerving.' She threw an unreadable look at him and then dissolved into hysterical laughter. He stared at her in annoyance. The second time today he'd burst out laughing, and once again her fault.

'Do you realise how _funny_ this is?' She shrieked. 'We've swapped completely! You're _Hermione_, and I'm _Draco_!' He stiffened at the use of his first name and she realised what she had said. 'Why do we do that?'

'Do what?'

'Call each other by our last names?'

'I guess it's just something people do here? I mean, all the teachers do it do we probably picked it up off them.'

'But we don't do it to our friends.'

'That's because we're more relaxed around them.'

'I just used your first name though; that means I must be relaxed around you.' He blinked at her.

'So we are. That's interesting isn't it Gra- Hermione.'

'Yes Mal- Draco, very.' He laughed suddenly and she joined in with them. They began to walk leisurely towards the hospital wing, the Infirmary, when a thought struck him in his ecstatic mood.

'You know, we nearly had a perfect mood-lightening potion there; I think we've got some effects from it as well as this incident.'

'Oh the mood-lightening is caused by the petals from the Flame Tree. But the rest of the ingredients are to stop the ecstasy from building up in you until you lose it completely. That combination was the only one that prevented it…' She trailed off and her, his eyes went wide. 'We didn't get the combination _right_.' Hermione cried before bursting into laughter again. 'That's why we're so happy!'

'That is bad.' Draco grinned. 'I guess we better hurry to the hospital wing; how long until we lose it completely?'

'I'd say about three more minutes. We're not going to be able to control ourselves.' Hermione shrieked loudly with laughter again and wincing, Draco held his hands over his ears.

'Shall we run to the hospital wing?' He laughed.

'Ahahaha, _run_!' Hermione giggled. Draco joined in with her and they continued at their drunken-like gait, towards the uppermost part in the castle.

**Disclaimer: **Knock knock

Who's there?

Dis

Dis who?

Dis is not my story…

Ahaha how gay was that?

**A/N: **Wow, you had to wait long for my update, you single person who has read this partially (if you've continued). Don't worry, I haven't abruptly changed direction in my plot, this is just a random subplot. They're fun. Now, a question: What other couple would you like to see? It can't have Ron in it because he's currently obsessed with Hermione, in case you didn't pick that up by the two subtle hints I've inserted. Nor will I write Slash or Incest…


	5. Two Die, Or Not To Die?

Draco and Hermione made their way up toward the Infirmary until they came to a staircase which had abruptly decided to connect to another passage. Even though they had seen this happen_ many_ times, Draco collapsed on the floor and rolled around laughing, while Hermione had to lean against the wall to stand up; tears streaming down her happy face.

'_Hehe, lookit that!_' She gasped. '_It ran away from us_!'

'Stop _laughing_ Hermione! People are going to think I've lost my mind!' Draco snapped, before bursting into gleeful laughter again. 'Stop it!'

'_Ahahaha_!' Hermione giggled. 'You, I mean I, can't stand up!'

'Ha, at least I'm still standing up!'

'What?' She stopped laughing; a look of confusion spreading out over her, ah, Draco's face. He didn't bother to explain but instead, while giggling, stood up and bounded gleefully over to the staircase that had swung back over to them. Hermione bounced onto it after him and they heard something behind them.

'_Hermione_;Professor Snape sent me to look after you guys!' Someone yelled from down the hallway. The two burst into laughter again and Ron barely made it onto the staircase before it swung out again. 'What's so funny?'

'Haha, it's the potion Ron.' Draco said calmly as he faced the boy. Ron nodded thoughtfully and smiled tentively at 'Hermione' who was now fighting to keep 'herself' from bursting out laughing again.

'Yes… indeed.' 'Draco' agreed with 'her'. Ron gaped at 'him' in shock and then fixed them with a suspicious gaze.

'Argh, Weasley, we swapped bodies.' Draco explained, breaking out in a massive grin. Ron seemed horrified.

'WHAT?!!'

'But as well as that, we're going to get so happy we'll explode!' Hermione laughed. 'We'll go absolutely mental round about… now.' Her head snapped up and she stared at Draco with wide eyes. 'I have an idea.'

'What?' Draco asked focusing completely on her face. Ron stared a little uncertainly at the two and tried to back away, but couldn't, because he was trapped on the same unruly staircase as they were.

'Let's go _flying_.' Hermione suggested with an evil gleam in her eyes. Ron stared at her in horror and as the staircase clicked with the passage, he ran off down it.

'Come back Weasley!' Draco cried after him. 'It'll be fun!'

'Ron you _like_ flying on broomsticks, we just want to see if it'll work without one!'

'YOU TWO ARE STARK RAVING MAD!'

'I take offence!' Draco roared. 'Hermione, we have to find the House Elves.' He stopped in the middle of the hallway, her with him, but Ron kept running.

'…and lead a _strike_.' Hermione whispered in awe. 'You have the _best_ ideas!'

'Nah, your one was better, it was quite funny seeing Ron's expression when he landed in the lake.' He said, even though it had never happened.

'Oh I suppose we should go and tell someone!' Hermione said with a concerned look on her face. 'He might catch cold and die!'

'What board game?' Draco asked suddenly. 'I have two die in my trunk.'

'Wizard Monopoly!' Hermione screeched.

'Are we wizards?' Draco asked in confusion.

'What?' Hermione asked blankly. They sat down with their backs against the wall contemplating this.

'Indeed.' Draco said after a short while. 'I'm hungry.'

'But where is the food?' Hermione cried in despair. 'We'll die!'

'We have to find someone to help us then.' Draco stated. 'Come on, I think I hear some voices now!'

-

Professor Snape walked briskly over to Granger and Malfoy's cauldron and peered at the insubstantial red substance. He stirred it twice with his wand and it went green. The antidote was ready.

-

Meanwhile, Draco had his ear pressed against the door to professor McGonagall's classroom. The woman was busy demonstrating to some students how to transfigure a kitten into a tea cosy, when the two students burst into the room.

'Can I help you Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger?' She asked expectantly. Draco grinned at her and ran up to her desk to steal the kitten. 'Mr Malfoy what on earth are you doing?' The Transfiguration Professor demanded in horror. 'Give that back, I am showing these students-'

'Look at this Draco.' Hermione said suddenly. He promptly dropped the kitten (saved by McGonagall of course) and stared with interest at the stick she was holding.

'She has one.' He said, pointing at the Professor. He snatched it from Hermione's hand and pointed it at the teacher. Her hat immediately turned into a barn owl, which flew off out the window, hooting indignantly.

'What is the meaning of this?' Professor McGonagall demanded. She opened her mouth to continue when Snape appeared in the doorway.

'All under control, a potion gone awry and the student meant to take them to the Infirmary ran off.' He handed a vial of the green potion to each student and instructed them to drink it. Within seconds, both were back in their own bodies, and once again sane.

'Didn't we have potions?' Draco asked suddenly. 'What are we doing here?'

'Probably got here the same way you ended up you-know-where.' Granger sniffed with disdain. She noticed Professor McGonagall eyeing her steadily and smiled meekly. 'Sorry for any trouble we've been.'

'Ten points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin.' The Transfiguration teacher snapped. The two students stared at each other in horror. What had they done in between the time they drank the potion and now? Then of course, they realised what they were doing, and scowled.

Draco wandered back to potions with Snape and Granger to pick up his satchel, and met Weasley.

'ARGH!!' The idiot screamed and ran away from him. Was it just him, or did that boy get stupider as time went on? He glanced at Granger and a thoughtful expression came over his face. He still had to sort out how he had gotten into the girls' dormitory. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to help him.

**Disclaimer: **Ahahaha.

**A/N: **Yeah, I went a bit off track. Plus I realised I was writing a Draco-turns-into-a-girl fic and freaked out. What was I thinking??!

**RiRiana: **Okay!!

**Sporty12gd4u: **Lol thankyou.

**HOPS: **Hmm whoops. I think I did what you said not too. Ha, but they won't remember; they'll get a few strange looks, but they'll only be confused.

**Ehlonna: **Yeah I'm trying to think of a way to describe that, which won't have you screaming stuff like, 'WANDLESS MAGIC CAN NOT DO THAT!!' etc. Hmmm…

**RebaFan.LoveHerSongsToo: **I added the chapters but they don't become available for a while. So… if I say a chapter is up, it'll be up soon.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Hermione picked up her satchel and sighed. The last thing she remembered was drinking the foul potion, and now she'd already lost house points! Well the bright side was Malfoy had too. She glanced up and caught Zambini grinning at her. What was _with_ him?

Her next class was Muggle Studies and as she headed off to it, Zambini caught up with her.

'Why hello Granger.' He smirked. 'That was an interesting side effect of the potion.'

'What?' She snapped. 'Go away, why are you even talking to me?'

'You and Draco seemed to be getting on quite well. He even sat by you. What did you talk to him about earlier on?'

'Nothing! Shut up Zambini, it is none of your business and I didn't appreciate your note either!' The dark-haired boy smirked and handed her something else. As he walked off up the hallway she unfolded the piece of paper and froze at the sight of her name written in script, with green ink…

-

'Why are you following me Weasley?' Draco sighed as he spun around to face the red-haired idiot. 'Go _away_.'

'Wow, insulting remarks today.' Potter grinned, or smirked, or whatever those idiots called it. Draco felt a headache coming on. He couldn't be _bothered_ with this today.

'What did you do to Hermione?' Weasley demanded. Draco stared blankly at him; _what_?!

'Nothing; why?' He finally managed to say after gaping at them. Were they jealous or something? Why? He had seen Granger hug Potter at breakfast.

'She's acting strange. She even sat by you. Are you blackmailing her?' Weasley continued with a look that could kill. Draco smirked and remembered what she had said: _You owe me Malfoy; I better not see you in there again_.

'No Weasley, I am not blackmailing her. I could if you'd like?' The two idiots shot him baffled looks that quickly changed to ones of horror, and he checked his wind-up watch to see he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He smirked at the two and set off to Divination; thankfully not with the Gryffindors.

-

_I think Draco likes you…_

_She tilted her head up as their lips met and a shiver ran down her spine. A strand of his blonde hair tickled her face, and laughing, she drew back and pushed it out of his eyes. She stared into their unfathomable depths and was consumed entirely by the look of longing in his eyes. He was the only one for her. She could love no other._

Hermione crumpled the piece of paper up and realised what was happening. They, the Slytherins, were trying to drive her insane. Maybe she ought to learn Occlumency? She realised what the time was and set off for the Muggle Studies classroom. She sat near the front and got out her quills and parchment. Zambini was rolling his eyes at her so she glared at him. Neville came in through the door looking flustered, and sat by her.

'Today we will be learning about a lovely Muggle Invention called the _telephone_. It is how muggles keep in contact with each other, from anywhere in the world…' Hermione began to take notes but her mind drifted off. A horrific thought struck her… was she _falling in love _with Malfoy? It _couldn't _be!!!

His face flashed in her mind with the characteristic smirk… and then was replaced with her… with blue eyes. Bizarre! She began to draw pictures on her parchment without noticing, and continued until Neville poked her in the arm to catch her attention. She glanced down at her paper and immediately snatched it from Neville's view. Oh _no_.

All over her page she had been drawing initials and _hearts_. Hearts! She stood up so quickly her chair fell over, and raised her shaking hand.

'May I go to the Infirmary?' She asked with a slight quaver in her voice. The Professor nodded and she bolted from the classroom, barely remembering to pick up her satchel.

Hermione flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes briefly for a moment. She'd managed to convince Madam Pomfery to let her spend the remainder of the day in her dormitory, to calm down. She tugged out her hair-tie and shook out her long hair. It was _so_ unruly!! She rolled onto her side and felt her eyes grow heavy… her head swam with bizarre visions; Malfoy's prefect badge, her with blue eyes, and laughter, always laughter…

_She lent into him and sighed happily._

_'What can we do?' He asked calmly. 'I can't control it.'_

_'There has to be some book.' She protested. He chuckled softly and rested his chin on her head._

_'This is not a common occurrence.' Draco wrapped his arms around her. 'I think I'm the only one, and every morning you're going to find me near you.'_

_'Isn't there a potion?'_

_'No. The only cure is if we're together. We are, mind you, but I mean really together. I mean marriage and a life together. Here at Hogwarts we're still apart.'_

_'But why does it happen in the first place?'_

_'You're interesting… so I'm always drawn to you.'_

Hermione woke up with a start. She had been having _another_ dream about Dra-Malfoy! She pulled back the curtains of her bed and saw the day had grown light; a clock on the bedside table showed it was time for dinner.

She hurriedly tied her hair back again and dashed down the staircase and out through the portrait hole. She met the last person she expected to see, at the doors to the Great Hall; Malfoy.

'Granger I need to talk to you.' He said in a hushed voice, but his voice still dripping with disdain. 'We need to figure out how I got into the dormitory.' _You're interesting… so I'm always drawn to you._ Hermione squealed in fright and ran into the Great Hall, with a confused Malfoy left standing in the doorway.

-

That girl was definitely strange. He watched her run over to Weasley and Potter and shrugged; he'd ask her after dinner then. He wandered over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Blaise. The boy was cracking up again about something.

'What is so funny?' Draco snapped. The boy grinned even wider at this question and cleared his throat.

'It's so obvious Draco; she's fallen for you.'

'Who?'

'Granger of course.' Draco stared at his friend in shock; _what?_ He reached for some pumpkin juice, downed it, and then fixed him with a steely glare.

'That's stupid. You're stupid.'

'No I'm not! Granger has fallen for you!'

'No, she hasn't.' Draco thumped his glass down on the table and sighed. 'I'm too hungry to have deep discussions, so please shut up.'

**Disclaimer: **Well, I _could_ say I owned this… but then I _could_ get sued…

**A/N: **Okay… there that goes. Rather pointless chapter I think, personally.

**Pixie: **Yup, I can say I definitely will. You see, I write chapters when I'm bored and if I say 'I will update on (whatever day)' then I won't. It's simple; I HATE deadlines!! :) Lol, yeah… expect updates like… at random times; sometimes multiple ones at once… sometimes none… haha


	7. Dreams Can Come True!

Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, loaded up her plate with food, and began methodically eating it. Her dream hung in her mind and she made a decision to completely ignore Malfoy no matter what. It was because she had been thinking about him for the _entire_ day. She'd pretend he didn't exist, and then everything would be solved.

She glanced at the Slytherin table and caught him staring at her. Her pulse stopped for a moment; was she imagining things? She pinched herself and willed herself to wake up… nothing happened. Oh god, she _did_ like Malfoy. No matter what she tried to think, she liked him… she had no choice!

-

Draco stared at Granger and thought about what Blaise had said. Was it true? She was looking at him as though he was something unpleasant she had stepped in. he didn't think that was how a person looked at you if they liked you… and after all Blaise _was_ strange.

'So Zambini…' He began, decided to act aloof.

'Zabini.' The dark-haired boy corrected absently.

'What? I thought your name was Zambini.'

'No, it's Zabini. Everyone seems to think otherwise though.'

'Ah, I see.'

'If you call me it again, I'm going to start referring to you as Mafloy.'

'You dare, and you are dead.'

'Exactly, so stop calling me Zambini.'

'Alright Blaise!' Draco looked over at the Gryffindor to find she had left. Damn! How was he supposed to talk to her now? He wanted to find out how he had managed to get into her dormitory.

-

Hermione changed into her pyjamas and snuggled into her canopy bed. Tomorrow she would wake up and pretend Malfoy didn't exist. She could start focusing more on Ron; even if he only thought of her as a friend… that thought carried her off to dreamland where dreams engulfed her and confused her even more.

_'How many times do I have to tell you Granger that I need your help? How did I get into the dormitory?' Malfoy cried._

_'I don't know! You did it; you tell me!' She screamed back._

_'You're helpful; you know that? Think Granger; think about how someone could get in there!'_

_'Malfoy, you aren't even in my house; how did you get into the common room?'_

_'I didn't! I don't recall being there! I had a stupid dream, and then woke up in the corridor! I dreamt that I was in your dormitory, and you said the next day, I actually had been. I doubt I willed myself there though, so how did I get in?'_

Hermione woke with a start with sunlight falling in through the large window by her bed. She had forgotten to close her canopy curtains and she rolled over to face the large lump of her cat when-

'Arrgh!!' She managed to turn the scream of fright into a hiss and almost fainted from shock. Draco Malfoy lay peacefully asleep next to her, looking for the entire world as if he _actually_ belonged there. Hermione stumbled out of bed, and seizing hold of his robes, dragged him to the staircase and flung him onto it. He slid slowly down the bottom, and she went down afterwards.

'Wha-what?' He groggily opened his eyes and she sucked her breath in as a hiss. Malfoy sat up and regarded her with bleary eyes. 'Granger? Where am I?' She gaped at him and leant against the wall shaking.

'Get-OUT!' She managed to choke. He realised where he was and backed away towards the portrait hole.

'What's going on Granger?' He demanded with wild eyes.

'I don't know!'

'You must know!'

'I don't know anything! I woke up and found you there!'

'Argh… how many times do I have to tell you Granger that I need your help? How did I get into the dormitory?' Malfoy cried.

'I don't know! You did it; you tell me!' She screamed back.

'You're helpful; you know that? Think Granger; think about how someone could get in there!'

'Malfoy, you aren't even in my house; how did you get into the common room?'

'I didn't! I don't recall being there! I had a stupid dream, and then woke up in the corridor! I dreamt that I was in your dormitory, and you said the next day, I actually had been. I doubt I willed myself there though, so how did I get in?' He demanded. Hermione gaped at him. His words were so fricken familiar; she had just _dreamt_ this conversation!

'GET OUT!' She flung a cushion at him and he shot her a glare, and then vanished out through the portrait hole. Hermione stood shaking as she stared at it, thinking about what had just happened. It was amazing no one had woken up… she closed her eyes and remembered something; she had had two other dreams about him…

_She tilted her head up as their lips met and a shiver ran down her spine. A strand of his blonde hair tickled her face, and laughing, she drew back and pushed it out of his eyes. She stared into their unfathomable depths and was consumed entirely by the look of longing in his eyes. He was the only one for her. She could love no other._

_She lent into him and sighed happily._

_'What can we do?' He asked calmly. 'I can't control it.'_

_'There has to be some book.' She protested. He chuckled softly and rested his chin on her head._

_'This is not a common occurrence.' Draco wrapped his arms around her. 'I think I'm the only one, and every morning you're going to find me near you.'_

_'Isn't there a potion?'_

_'No. The only cure is if we're together. We are, mind you, but I mean really together. I mean marriage and a life together. Here at Hogwarts we're still apart.'_

_'But why does it happen in the first place?'_

_'You're interesting… so I'm always drawn to you.'_

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THIS… WELL, I DO OWN THE PLOT…

**A/N: **Hmm… is it beginning to dawn on some of you now? What's happening? Hint: Hermione's dreams about him are true (mwahaha) and the explanation he says is unlikely is… well, LIKELY!! I'll explain soon :P, but the characters have to realise it themselves.

Also, sorry that I can't personally thank all reviewers, but my internet connection is screwed, currently, to put it in simple terms. Just so you know, I am so stoked with how many people like this!! You make my day man!! Lol, this chapter is dedicated to you all!!

Ha, I didn't realise I had got the name wrong, so I kinda inserted the "mistake" into this chapter!! Ha!! Problem solved!! :P


	8. It Begins To Dawn

Oh god! What if her other dreams had been true as well?! Was she going to-to KISS Malfoy?!! Hermione almost freaked out completely before regaining her composure. It was nonsense; why would her dreams come true? It was obviously just a sense of déjà vu. She mustn't have dreamed _anything_.

Somehow, this thought didn't make her feel any better. Hermione started as someone came down the girls' dormitory staircase and looked up to see Ginny leaning over the banister.

'Was there yelling down here just now?' She asked sleepily. Hermione blinked at her.

'I think Neville's toad got down here and frightened a first year. She left just now.'

'It didn't sound like a toad… more like a boy.' Ginny said accusingly. Hermione shrugged and wandered back up the staircase.

'I'm going to get ready for breakfast.' She muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione went into the bathroom.

First class was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins of all people! Hermione's stomach settled like a heavy weight as she realised she was going to see Draco again. Wait, what was that?! Did she justthink ofhim asDraco?! Hermione held her hand to her forehead. She wasn't burning up, so what was wrong with her?! She had decided she didn't like him!

She walked ahead of Harry and Ron and hugged her books to her chest. She had to figure something out. Draco, oh, MALFOY would never like her in that way. Why was she still thinking of him? He wasn't important… although it was peculiar how he'd been in her dormitory and then bed two mornings in a row! Argh, she had to block these thoughts form her mind.

-

Draco looked up as Granger approached and smirked. She was preoccupied with something, he could tell. Her bushy hair wasn't tied up today and for some reason she was carrying her books instead of putting them in a stachel like normal people. He sighed, today was his least favourite class. He was convinced that every lesson, that beast Hagrid tried to think up a different potentially deadly animal that he could bring, which would be capable of maiming or killinghim. He scowled; up ahead was a large wicker cage and the man was grinning. How dare he be so happy on a day like this! He was teaching sixth years goddamnit!

'Hullo evr'y one.' Hagrid beamed at them all. What an idiot. 'Today we'll be learnin' 'bout Gnorkans.' There was a lot of hushed whispering and Draco began to feel uneasy.

'Sounds stupid to me.' He called out. Well, he had to say _something_!

'Don't let it hear yer say that boy.' Hagrid said gravely. Draco felt even more uncomfortable; he _really _didn't want to see what this creature was. Hagrid held up a hand to signal for silence and then opened up the hinged door in the wicker cage. One clawed foot stepped out, and then another, and then a huge feathered head with a deadly-looking hooked beak poked out followed by alert amber eyes with more than a shred of intelligence. It appeared to be a giant owl. Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

'Think you've made a mistake there!' He called out with a smirk. 'It's an _owl_.' Hagrid laughed his deep hearty laugh but Draco could tell he was getting on the man's nerves.

'Tis not an ordin'ry owl.' He scratched at his hairy chin. 'Lookit this.' He clicked his tongue and the bird opened its mouth to let out a serpent-like hiss. The class blanched at the sight of a black tongue and rows of tiny sharp teeth. 'One bite from this wee fellow an you'll be dead within the hour. Course, this one 'ere 'as been given' an antidote, so 'is poisons void at the moment.' Hagrid scanned the class with his eyes. 'Who 'ere wants to pat 'im?'

Was he mad?! Draco threw him a look of horror which Hagrid mistook for agreement. He gestured for the boy to come up to the front of the class, and when he didn't move, went back and dragged him up effortlessly, with a single arm.

'I did not agree!' Draco spluttered indignantly. The oaf laughed; he thought Draco was joking. He _wasn't_! Oddly, it was Granger who came to his rescue.

'Can I be first professor Hagrid?' He blinked at her, and then promptly dropped Draco.

''course!' Hermione tentively approached the creature, and came within two feet when it opened its mouth and let out the most deafening roar _ever. _The entire class blanched and clapped their hands to their ears, and Granger lookedshocked. Draco couldn't help it; he started laughing, and surprisingly, so did everyone else.

-

A/N: Sorry, I can't stand typing at the moment. Last night I spilt milk on the keyboard and now the shift key I usually use is STUCK. It sucks, it really does. I'm going to try and fix it, but my next update will be a while because it is nearly Christmas!!! So Merry Christmas to each and every one of you, and thankyou for reviewing!! As soon as I fix my keyboard, or buy another one lol, I'll write three chapters or something like that, in a row! By the way, something to amuse you; read this, well go to:

h t t p : w w w (dot) f a n f i c t i o n (dot) n e t / s / 1 1 3 2 0 6 4 / 1 /

It's really good, and sorry about the spaces, but the website doesn't like links.

Hope you don't hate me too much for how short this is! :)


	9. The Plan!

Who could believe anything could be that loud? Hermione shook her head and became aware that the entire class was laughing at her. Her face burnt red with embarrassment and she couldn't take it anymore. She turned abruptly on her heel and stalked off across the grounds to the castle looming up in the distance. As she neared the Herbology glasshouses, a hand caught her by the arm and she spun around to see none other than Malfoy.

'Where are you going?' He asked with a quizzical look upon his face. 'Weren't you interested in that thing?'

'I hold no interest for it whatsoever.' She said coldly as she snatched her hand away. 'I'm not going to stand around while people laugh at me.'

'It was the Gnorkan we were laughing at, not you.' He smirked. 'Hey, I want to talk to you after class about that uh… thing that keeps happening.' His face darkened and he bit his lip. 'You're smart so uh… you should be able to figure it out, uh, Mudblood!' Hermione stared at him for a moment and then burst into tears. A look of horror passed over the boys face; what had he done wrong?!

-

She was crying, of all things to do! What was he supposed to do now? It wasn't as if he had hurt her in- oh. _Oh_. He forgot about the little fact she got upset when he called her that… but she normally didn't care. Why was she crying now?!

Draco stood looking rather uncomfortable and threw a glance back at the rest of the class. They hadn't seemed to notice that they were gone –what an attentive teacher- so he was stuck there trying to figure out what to do with the _crying_ Mudblood before him. He didn't know what to do! He didn't often see people crying! Then again, she was a Mudblood so why should he care? He- oh wait, she was saying something.

'Aren't you going to say something?' Granger sniffed loudly. He stared at her blankly; why?

'Uh…'

'I mean, this is your entire fault you know.' She continued. _What_?!

'What did I ever do?!' Draco demanded. How dare she blame him for how she was acting?!

'You're so prejudiced! Why are Purebloods better than Muggle-borns hmm?!!' Hermione spat the last sentence violently and he was taken aback… then again, she had a point. Suddenly he felt bad. _Really bad_ for how he had treated her.

'Hey don't cry; I'm sorry.' He murmured. He stepped closer to her and hugged her. She didn't struggle, but relaxed as he stoked her back and murmured into her hair. She wasn't actually all that bad…

-

They were in the library.

'We'll look under curses.' Hermione decided as she flipped through a book. 'Look for things that mention translocation.'

'Okay.' Draco murmured. It was lunchtime and the two had decided to put aside their differences to figure out what was wrong with him. She had finally realised that he didn't come into her dormitory on his own free will, and she wanted to help. 'Hey I see something here: _every time the victim thinks of his greatest fear he is translocated to the exact spot his greatest fear can be carried out._ Does that sound right?' He asked.

'Are you afraid of me?' Hermione asked with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

'No.'

'Afraid of the girls' dormitory?'

'No.'

'Anything in there that frightens you?'

'No.'

'It's not the curse then.' She turned the page and took a sharp intake of breath. 'I think I found it!'

'Yeah?'

'_People born with this ailment find that at a certain age they are instinctively drawn to those they desire most. No matter how far away they are at nightfall, by morning they awake at each other's side, and oddly, the person they are drawn to, suffers dreams which warn them of their mate approaching._' Hermione looked up sharply at Draco. 'Is that what it's like?'

'Uh… I'm not too sure about the desiring part. I just thought about you and was there.' He frowned and she nodded slowly. Neither of them noticed the two boys by the bookshelf to the rear of them, look at each other with identical looks of shock and horror.

-

'What's going on mate?' Ron demanded. 'It's not normal for those two to get on, and what's this about them being together, or whatever they're saying?'

'I don't know!' Harry cried. 'I'm as stumped as you are… do you suppose she's under a curse?'

'We have to find out a way to break it!' Ron said determinedly. 'That ferret will rue the day he messed with our best friend!'

'Yeah.' Harry agreed. 'Let's go out tonight with the invisibility cloak, and try to uncover something. Maybe we'll be able to get into the Slytherin common room?'

'Why would we want to get in there?'

'Maybe he has a diary or something… I know! We can try and weasel out information from other Slytherins! Come on!' The two ran out of the library, and the two students they were talking about, continued looking through books, trying to figure out what exactly Draco's condition was.

-

Hermione went to bed at the same time as usual, and before she let out her light and drew her canopy curtains, smiled and let herself daydream about Draco truly being hers… he wasn't as horrible as he had been last year. Maybe this year would be different… maybe this year no one would bring her down…

She woke up the next day and sleepily pushed aside her curtain so she could gaze at her clock. It was six AM and she rolled over to pat her cat when-

'ARGH!!!!!!!' Once again she managed to turn her shout of fright into a hiss as she came face to face with Draco. He was peacefully asleep except for a frown. Hermione stuck her head out of the curtains to check if the coast was clear, and was about to drag him out when Lavender appeared and shot her a cheery smile.

'Hi Hermione, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost.' The girl had her hair in curlers and Hermione quickly composed herself.

'No, no I'm fine.' She smiled and drew the curtains again.

'Are you sure?' Lavender tugged as the curtains and Hermione tossed the comforter over Draco, and then flung them open herself. Lavender seemed taken aback to see her grinning at her.

'I'm just having a lie in.' Hermione explained. Lavender gave her lumpy comforter an odd look.

'Is there something under that?'

'No.' Hermione said quickly, almost too quickly. Lavender fixed her with a steely glare.

'What have you got in your bed, or shall I say whom?' At this comment, one of the other girls woke up.

'Eh? Has Hermione got a boy in her bed?' It was Parvati and Hermione let out an inward groan. Oh _no_. Together, both girls seized the sheet and pulled it down triumphantly, to find the bed empty apart from a flushed Hermione sitting in the middle. With stifled grumbles they exited the room and Hermione dove over the side to see Draco lying sprawled on the floor. Thank _god_ he had fallen off the bed!!!

A/N: Sorry, that website starts h t t p :And then two slash lines. It won't let me add them for some reason...Anyone got any ideas on how to clean a keyboard? Lol, I felt like adding another chapter… I am so stoked about the number of reviews!!! I love you all!!! :) Lol, next chapter will be Draco's diary, nothing else but that... then the chapter after, I will explain how Harry and Ron got it!! :) Have fun reading!! I'm going to make sure I finish this story completely because of how positive it's being recieved. Normally I'm lazy, but now I won't be. :P


	10. Dear Diary

This is my diary… property of Draco Malfoy. I utterly refuse to write the 'dear diary' rubbish as I am far too sophisticated to be using that. This is some sort of gift for making it to my sixth year of Hogwarts. I suspect my father thought I would have been expelled by now for killing Potter. I think he might be a tad disappointed…

**Name:** Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes I have my father's name as my middle name. It is a family tradition.

**D.O.B:** November 8th. I expect all gifts to be mailed to my home address which is MALFOY MANOR.

**Favourite Colour:** Grey.

That's it; I refuse to fill out any more forms!!! I have far better things to do with my time!!

**-**'He seems a bit conceited doesn't he mate?' Ron asked.

'What do you expect, this is Malfoy!' Harry told him**-**

**Monday **

Today I got given this book. My father told me to do something useful with it… so I am going to write everything about myself that is possible.

I HATE Potter with a vengeance. He is the boy-who-lived-just-to-make-my-life-a-living-hell. It's a bit of a mouthful isn't it? My supposedly best friend is Blaise. He is the most peculiar person I know. He is taking _Muggle Studies _for crying out loud! He's the only other Slytherin, apart from me, who doesn't aspire to be a Death Eater.

Damn. My father is yelling at me to come downstairs. I think he discovered the vase that I broke.

**Tuesday**

I am not allowed the new broom that my father promised me. Apparently that vase had my great-great-great grandfather's ashes in it and I swept them into the fire. Now we have a new ghost in the manor and father isn't very happy. What?! It wasn't entirely my fault. There was a damn coffee table in the way when I was going into the parlour!

**Wednesday**

I got my letter from school and I have my suspicions about the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I mean, what sane person would tell us to buy a book about-

Oh no… an owl just flew into my window.

Crap!! I just got a letter from my great aunt and she's threatening to cut me out of her will!

_Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_I am not very happy with you. Here I am, an ailing old woman with no one to talk to, and you can't even be bothered to send me one scrap of parchment asking me how I am. Do you expect that I will leave you my money if you ignore my existence completely? I will cut you out of my will if you do not reply to this letter!_

_-Aunty Penelope. _

The bloody old bat can't be serious! I'm counting on that so I can leave home! There's no way I'm going to become a Death Eater!! I suppose I better figure out what to write…

_Dear Aunty Penelope,_

_I am so sorry-_

Wait, I'm not sorry, and I bet she'll be able to tell I'm lying.

_I am sorry that you mistook my silence for carelessness on my behalf. You see, I have been incredibly busy with schoolwork. We got eight essays and three assignments to do over the holidays, so I had no time whatsoever to even relax, let alone write to my dear old aunt!_

I wonder if she'll take offence to the 'old aunt' remark.

-'Is this going anywhere?' Harry asked Ron suddenly.

'Let's skip a few pages.' Ron muttered-

**Monday**

The most bizarre thing happened today. I woke up outside the Gryffindor common room. I don't know how I even got there! I wonder if I'm losing my mind. Oh well, got to go, I have to go to breakfast.

I have officially lost my mind. Granger said she found me in her dormitory this morning!! I thought that was a dream!! I had a dream that I went there and then I woke up outside their common room… but it turns out the first bit wasn't a dream. Someone obviously hates me.

**Tuesday**

It happened again today so Hermione and I went to the library. She's not really that bad. Oh Blaise is coming and I don't want him to see-

-Harry stared at the page where it left off and let out a cry of frustration. It was lunchtime and they had managed to spy on a Slytherin, to get the password, while wearing the invisibility cloak, and had snuck into the common room when it had been empty. It hadn't taken too long to find Malfoy's dorm-bed, as it was the only one with multiple mirrors hanging up everywhere. He even had a life-sized picture of himself that was winking outrageously at the two. Ron made a disgusted noise and the two boys gagged.

'Did that read what I think it does?' Ron asked after a moment. 'Did Malfoy just write that Hermione isn't that bad?'

'We have to warn her.' Harry said. 'Before it's too late!'-

A/N: Lol, there you go; two chapters in one night!!


	11. Twin Realisation

Hermione was grabbed by two sets of male arms and dragged into an alcove as she was wandering down a corridor, minding her own business. It was, of course, Harry and Ron.

'What are you two _doing_?!' She demanded as she wrenched their hands off her. They looked at her a little guiltily, and then Harry came back to his senses.

'We've come to warn you Hermione!' He cried.

'About what exactly?' She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her friends exchanged meaningful glances and then Ron took a deep breath.

'We think, well, we _know_, that Malfoy had er, taken uh… help me Harry!' Ron hissed the last part and Hermione felt a flicker of hope flare up in her chest. What was this about Draco?

'We have received information from a very trusty source… that Malfoy uh… hethinksyou'renotthatbad.' Harry said the last bit very quickly and Hermione couldn't for the life of her, divulge what it meant.

'What?' She asked blankly.

'We think Malfoy likes you Hermione.' Ron said bluntly. 'What are we going to do?' Hermione couldn't answer and just gaped at the two.

'We thought you'd take this badly.' Harry muttered. 'Sorry, but we had to let you know.'

'No, I, uh… I have to go!' Hermione spun on her heel and ran down the corridor. Her best friends watched her go.

'Poor girl, I knew she'd take this badly.' Ron said whilst shaking his head.

-

Hermione headed to the library where she'd sat with Draco the day before, and her face fell when she saw the empty table. Well, he couldn't be everywhere could he? She went and got the book she had looked at before._ People born with this ailment find that at a certain age they are instinctively drawn to those they desire most. No matter how far away they are at nightfall, by morning they awake by each other, and oddly, the person they are drawn to, suffers dreams which warn them of their mate approaching._ She had had dreams about him… and he did always wake up by her at daybreak. From what Harry and Ron had told her, he did desire her… but was he aware of that?

-

Draco stormed down the corridor in a foul mood. Damn everyone and everything!! Hermione had discovered the reason for him appearing by her every morning, but it wasn't as if it did him any good. He needed to talk to her… she had told him about the close call she had had that morning. He'd woken up in the common room and she'd told him in not-very-hushed tones about it. They needed a cure but… but he didn't think there was one apart from them being together.

What if tomorrow he was discovered in her bed by the other girls? They would want to know why he was unconscious… it would be funny if it WASN'T HIM that this was happening to. What was with this bloody curse??!! Oh yes, you haven't been told everything about it.

**Pure-blooded wizards suffer from it. **That's right, he, Draco Malfoy, was cursed because he was a pure-blood! Only thing was, no run of the mill pure blood could simply have the curse, oh no, it had to be HIM. Yes, but for some inexplicable reason, he, Draco Malfoy was the only living wizard at the moment that was under this curse.

Every morning of his life he would wake up by his destined soul-mate. It seemed the bloody curse had decided his future for him… although he had to admit, marrying Hermione had its good points. His father would surely disown him-

Oh NO!! What about Aunt Penelope??! Would she disown him if he married a Mud- er, Muggle-born??!! He hit his head repetitively against the stone wall, much to the amusement of passing students. Would he _actually_ have to get a job when he left school to survive??? He was a Malfoy!! Malfoy's did not work!!!

But then again… there was her face drifting through his thoughts. Her wild hair… the hair that had his fingers itching to put some hair product in it, but it was still very… _her_. Oh, he had to talk to her; he'd had enough of this inner monologue crap.

-

Hermione's next class was Muggle Studies and she walked into the class early to find it empty apart from Zabini. Oh GOD NO!! Not that maniac!! He shot her a devious grin and then wandered over to her.

'Hello Granger. How are you on this fine day?'

'Fine thankyou.' She muttered through clenched teeth. He seemed oblivious that she didn't like him. Argh, why was he still smiling at her??!!

'I've noticed something… _odd_ lately.' He continued.

'Oh?' She asked in a bored tone.

'Yes… Draco is never er, in his bed when I wake up.'

'So??!' Hermione blurted out in near hysteria. Zabini smirked and shook his head.

'I should have known. How long have you two been together?'

'We're not together!!' She yelled at him. 'And I'm not going to talk to you anymore!!' She abruptly turned away, set her bag on her desk and began taking out her things for the class. The boy looked amused, but wandered off as the other students trickled into the class.

Muggle Studies was riveting as usual, but Hermione found her thoughts drifting… Draco's face swam into her thoughts and she began idly drawing on the margin of her page.

'What's this?' Someone whispered in her ear. She started to see Zabini leaning over her shoulder peering at the scribbles she'd been busy making. She covered the sets of initials a bit too late. He let out a short laugh, and then tossed one of the books he was handing out onto her desk. She flinched as it made a bang and screwed up the parchment while berating herself. How could she be so stupid as to let slip to that Slytherin that she liked Draco??!! Argh!! It was only the third day of the term!!

-

Draco had an idea. Her hair was so bushy it looked like it could possibly house birds in it right? She needed a haircut!! He knew many people who had had out-of-control hair, and a simple short 'do had made it manageable! He frowned in contemplation. She probably wouldn't agree… he had another idea. If he took a drought to combat unconsciousness, he could fight the enchantments in the girls' dormitory, and while she was sleeping, he could cut her hair!! He briefly wondered how angry she would be, and then dismissed it. She'd love him for sure after-

WHAT? What did he just think??!! Draco mentally slapped himself and sighed. He didn't even know if she liked him back… he'd better stop fantasising just in case…

A/N: WOOHOO!! NEW KEYBOARD!!! Here you go!! It is beginning to come together… man; they are falling for each other so quickly… it's only the third day!! But all they're doing is realising they like each other, nothing more yet. Any suggestions for other characters you want to see? Things you want to happen? I'm open to suggestions!! Oh and thankyou so much for reviews… you all rock!!


	12. A Shocking Occurance

The day passed uneventfully and Hermione crawled into her bed wearing her favourite pyjamas. It occurred to her that if she was going to wake up to Draco every day, she might as well look nice. At that thought she smirked wickedly; she wondered what he'd have on the following morning. The rest of her dorm mates were asleep and she recalled the last thing she'd said to him.

_'You were almost caught! You better, well we, better find a cure for this! What if they find you in my bed tomorrow?! Have you any idea what that could do to our reputations?!'_

She'd been absolutely furious with him and he had stalked off in the foulest mood. A twinge of guilt plucked at the edge of her conscience but she brushed it away. They had to figure out _something_ or they were going to create the biggest scandal ever to hit Hogwarts.

She drew her curtains around her bed and sighed happily. Tomorrow she would go to the library with him and try to find out more about his dilemma. It would be great…

-

Draco took a long gulp of the drought and smirked. The moment he went to sleep he would be by her side, and hopefully, the jolt would wake him up. In his pocket was a pair of scissors and he briefly considered what kind of hairstyle to do.

Now take note of something; he was not doing this to be cruel!! He was doing this to help her… well, that's what he had convinced himself anyway.

He climbed into bed and was about to drift off when a voice startled him.

'Psst Draco.' Blaise hissed out of the darkness.

'What?!' Draco demanded sourly. He wanted to go to 'sleep'.

'I found out something rather interesting today about… you and Granger.' Draco could feel the boy laughing silently at him and his blood ran cold. She couldn't have told Blaise… could she?

'What are you talking about Zabini?' Draco demanded in an utterly pissed off tone. Blaise laughed softly.

'She likes you Draco… and she was fairly stressed when I mentioned the fact you never sleep in your own bed. Do you know what I think?'

'I frankly do not care.' Draco said shortly.

'I think you two are an item. It sure seems like it anyway… after all, you were pretty friendly on the first day of the term, what with all the hushed conversations and secret meetings. Yes! I saw you in the library that day.' Blaise continued anyway.

'Zabini you know nothing. Now I want to go to sleep so shut up.'

'As you wish.'

-

Blaise lay in the darkness drifting off to sleep when a face sprung up in his mind. Well this was peculiar… it was the face of the youngest Weasley… why would he be thinking of her as he fell asleep…?

-

Draco started awake as he appeared on Hermione's bed and sat up quickly. She was fast asleep and her hair was sprawled over her red and gold pillow, her face was calm… a smile played at the edges of her lips? What on earth was she dreaming about??!! It better be him!!

He caught control of himself and took the scissors out. Now how would he do this? A thought struck him and he took out his wand and gently levitated her so she was sitting…

-

Hermione woke up with someone breathing on her face. She sat up in surprise and knocked her head into a rather startled Draco, who fell back rubbing it and moaning in pain.

'Ow that hurt granger! I never knew your head was so solid!'

'How are you awake?' She asked in bafflement. He shot her a look of smugness.

'I took a drought to combat unconsciousness.' He eyed her face thoughtfully and she became aware of something… the weight she was so accustomed to… WHERE WAS IT??!! He must have noticed she was annoyed for he successfully dodged her flailing fist as she tried to smack him in the head. 'Whoa calm down.' He hissed as he caught both her wrists. Hermione noticed a stray strand of brown hair about several inches long on her pillow, and wrenching her wrist back, ran her hand through her short brown 'do. She was livid.

'How dare you do this??!!' She hissed in anger. Draco tried to placate her but she slid out through the drawn curtains and stood trembling with fury in the middle of her dorm. Lavender was awake already… wow, two days in a row… and she paused in the middle of greeting Hermione.

'What have you done??!!' She cried. 'It looks fantastic!!' Hermione gaped at her and swore she heard a chuckle from inside her bed. It seemed Lavender heard it too. 'What was that?' She demanded.

'Nothing at all.' Hermione said quickly. The girl ignored her and striding two steps, wrenched the curtains aside. There in the middle of the bed, sat a dishevelled looking Draco, wearing nothing but an open pair of robes over boxers, grinning sheepishly, holding a pair of scissors, and trying to hide behind a pillow on the mussed up bed. Lavender was of course, completely stunned.

'It's not what it looks like.' Hermione said in a weak voice. It was no use; the girl had fainted. '_Come on Draco, you need to get out of here_!' Hermione directed him to the staircase and he slid down it, and after throwing a grin back up at her, disappeared out the portrait. Hermione acted quickly; she levitated Lavender back into her bed, tidied up her own and then vanished into the bathroom. When she came out dressed for school, she encountered the girl.

'I just had the strangest dream- wait a moment!! You DID cut your hair!!' The girl stared at her in shock and Hermione realised the flaw in her ploy to make Lavender think she had been dreaming. She had forgotten about her haircut. With this thought she ran into the bathroom and peered into a mirror. It did actually look nice! Who knew Draco could do such a good job while the person he was cutting the hair of was asleep?

-

Draco ran through the castle back to his own dorm laughing. He had actually done a good job! It was so funny how livid with him she'd been. The image of her rolling her eyes at him while he left through the portrait hole lingered in his mind.

He was so busy thinking about her that he didn't see a wild looking Blaise until it was too late.

'Omph!' They cried in unison and Draco looked at the boy before him. What on earth was up with him? He looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

'Oh thank god you're here Draco!' Zabini cried. 'I need help! I just woke up in the little Weasley's bed and I _don't know how I got there_.' The boy pleaded with his eyes and Draco gaped at him.

'You too??!!'


	13. She's Gone Clinically Insane Obviously!

'What do you mean "you too"?!!' Blaise said accusingly as he glared at Draco. The fair-haired boy squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutinising gaze and bit his lip trying to figure out a way to take back what he had just said.

'Erm… I thought I was the only one out in the corridors this early.' He managed to croak. Blaise eyed him suspiciously and then once again, the wild look took over his eyes.

'You have to help me!' He cried as he grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders and began to shake him, as if to make him listen more. 'I woke up today in a Gryffindors bed, and I don't know how I got there!' He let go of Draco and stood there shaking; Draco smirked and started laughing.

'I'd get used to it if I was you.' And with that, he spun on his heel and continued on his way back to his dorm. Now, keep in mind here he was strolling along wearing an open robe and boxers (both black of course; lol) with bare feet. He didn't see the puddle of water outside Myrtle's bathroom, and ended up head over heels on the floor. Mrs Norris padded around the corner and hissed viciously at him.

'And what do we have here…?' Filch demanded as he appeared a moment later, almost skidding over on the highly polished floor (which was not covered in water). He spotted Draco and his eyes narrowed dangerously. 'What are we doing out in the corridors wearing our nightclothes eh?'

Draco eyed him with horror; of all the people to bump into! 'Er- wha? Where am I?!! Last thing I knew I was in my bed fast asleep! Arrgghh!!' He scrambled to his feet and took off.

'GET BACK HERE MALFOY!!' Filch roared as he chased after the boy.

'STOP CHASING ME!!' They headed down towards the dungeons and at the sound of the hissed password, the portrait of an evil looking wizard swung open to let in Draco, and then swung shut to lock out Filch.

'I'LL GET YOU BOY!! I KNOW YOUR NAME!!' The man yelled. Draco leant against the wall inside and breathed a sigh of relief. What a start to the day!

-

Hermione eyed Lavender with what could be interpreted as despair. It is similar to a feeling experienced when you have _no way whatsoever_ to get out of whatever you've gotten yourself into. She gulped nervously and then assumed a blank expression.

'What?'

'Did I just see what I thought I saw?' The girl breathed in horror. Hermione blinked once… no wait… twice.

'What?'

'Was Draco just in your bed?' Lavender stared at her with wide eyes and Hermione followed her gaze to her perfectly made bed. She blinked a couple more times.

'Er- what?'

'Oh I must have imagined it then.' The other girl breathed with a sigh of relief. 'Did you cut your hair when the rest of us were asleep?' She waited expectantly and Hermione considered this. They _had _been asleep when it had been cut… but then again, so had she.

'Uh… _yeah_.'

'Oh, well, it looks really nice. I like the way it curls slightly.'

'Erm... thankyou.' Hermione gave her a look which combined a mixture of confusion, surprise, and nervousness, and then swiftly turned it into something that resembled normality.

'I'm off for a shower then.' Lavender said brightly; blissfully oblivious. Once she was gone, Hermione dashed to a mirror and studied her new haircut again. It was extremely short really… but she had small features so it suited her. A thought struck her… it wasn't bushy anymore!! IT WASN'T BUSHY AT ALL!! SHE HAD PERFECTLY TAMABLE NORMAL PRETTY HAIR!!! She got so drunk on excitement that she was almost late to breakfast.

She took a seat between Harry and Ron and they both spat out their drink in surprise, and in unison (luck had it that they had just taken a heavy swig of pumpkin juice).

'What in bloody blazing hell have you done to your hair??!!' Ron demanded with a look of utmost horror on his face. Hermione was a bit put out; it wasn't that different was it??

'Nothing.' She said quite truthfully. Her best friends of course, did not believe her.

'Why the hell did you cut off your hair??!!' Harry demanded in a pitifully whiney voice of someone who had just found out their friend was entirely unrecognisable without her trademark characteristic. It was almost as if he wouldn't be able to tell her apart from the millions of other females in the world, now that she had lost her hair.

'Well,' she began, 'it's no longer bushy.' They both stared at her with identical expressions of annoyance; how could she find it _funny_ to state the overly obvious when their world was being ripped apart??!! Hermione had a feeling they were both about to overreact.

'HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITHOUT CONSULTING US FIRST??!!' Harry exploded with such venomence that the entire great hall ceased eating to watch him. This of course sparked off Ron.

'I thought we meant something to you Hermione!' Ron (who had issues with something entirely different) cried.

'Shut up the pair of you! I can do whatever I want! I don't have to ask permission or anything else from either of you! Go drown your sorrows in a keg full of butterbeer for all I care!!!' She glared at them and flounced off out the hall, without eating a single thing. Draco gathered some toast in his robe pockets and slipped out to follow her, in such a fashion, that he wasn't noticed.

-

'Hello.' Draco said cheerfully as he sidled up beside her on her way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione managed to flash him a brief, rather wobbly smile, and then resumed her straight-faced expression. He offered her the toast.

'What is this?' She asked in confusion.

'Toast; I noticed you didn't get anything to eat.'

'What, so you decided to give me unbuttered toast as a way to make me feel better?' She snapped. His face fell.

'Sorry… I thought you'd want it.'

'Oh thankyou!!' She said suddenly before throwing her arms around him. He staggered backwards in surprise and dropped the toast before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her as well.

'Are you okay?' He murmured. He was quite shocked when she burst into tears.

'They are so stupid!' She wailed as she let go of him to wipe her tears away. 'They think it's their duty to look after me, but I'm not a little girl!'

'Hey I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have done that to your hair…'

'No! I like it; everyone likes it! It's just them.' She fell silent and pushed his arms away. 'We better go to class… we have Care of Magical Creatures.' She smiled sweetly as he groaned and grabbed a hold of his hand. 'C'mon, you can pat the Gnorkan this time.'

-

''Allo everyone.' Hagrid beamed as the class assembled outside of his hut. 'Today we ain't gonna look at the Gnorkan… e's been taken away due to er… an unforeseen incident… anyway, we 'ave 'ere an Hcakgrin. Stand back everyone… don't want any er… incidents.' Hagrid told everyone rather sheepishly.

'I knew that thing was dangerous.' Draco muttered; Hermione, who was beside him, laughed softly. Hagrid unlocked a rather sturdy trunk and immediately, a peculiar creature burst out to stare at the assembled class with bright reptilian eyes.

'Now who can tell me, what this 'ere thing is?' Hagrid called out. Hermione's hand was in the air before he even finished the sentence, and he nodded for her to continue.

'Hcakgrin are really rare; they're mostly found in Yugoslavia and are a mixture of reptile, bird, lizard and cat.' She paused to take a breath. 'They are very enthusiastic and take interest in one thing at a time… they're relatively harmless if you don't count the fact they try to maim anything that's the colour green, and that if someone touches the object they have an interest in, they attack them…'

'Well done 'ermione; ten points fer Gryffindor.' He scratched his head and gave Draco an interested look. 'Yer want ter pat em?'

Draco gaped at this madly insane nutter. 'What?' He croaked weakly. The Professor let out a booming laugh and slapped his thigh with glee.

'Only pulling yer leg!' He whistled to the Hcakgrin who bounded over to him, and promptly sank its sharp little teeth into his oversized hand. 'Argh yer dangerous little bugger! Gerroff!!' He flung the creature back into the trunk and after kicking the lid down, hastily bandaged his bleeding hand.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!' The creature cried indignantly as he booted it with his foot on the way past.

'I'll get one of the other Professors ter take over the class so look after yer own for the moment.' And with that he was gone, wandering up to the castle and muttering curses about Hcakgrins under his breath.

-

'Well that was a wonderful lesson wasn't it?' Draco said conversationally as he wandered back up to the castle with Hermione afterwards. Everyone was giving them strange looks; what was a Slytherin doing with a Gryffindor, and vice versa??!! Hermione drew her breath in sharply.

'Let's go to the library at lunchtime okay? We have different classes until then…' She glanced at her watch and then gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing off. She made it ten steps when she realised what she'd done. Hermione turned around slowly and stared at Draco with utter shock written over her face. His own was coloured beetroot red and he had his hand on the spot where she had just kissed him.

'Er-' She floundered as she tried to decide what to say and became aware that the entire class's eyes were on her.

'When did you two start going out?' Blaise demanded. He stalked up to the two of them and looked at Hermione with annoyance. 'You said you weren't!' Draco was opening and closing his mouth like a fish and Hermione turned to see her two best friends glaring at her.

'Uh… we… er… um…'

Draco finally regained control of himself and he smirked. 'Since the first day of the term.' He wandered over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. 'Take a picture; it lasts longer.'

A/N: Hehe they're 'going out' now. Oh and when one of you said "make Blaise like that", I did. I thought it was a good suggestion; before I hadn't really considered it all that much. Lol, you do all realise I'm making this up as I go along? I am open to all suggestions :P. Thankyou so much for all of they reviews! I am really thrilled with them all. Thankyou for wishing me Merry Christmas, and now I will wish all of you a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! WOOHOO!! NEW YEAR!! Man, are others as excited as I am?? Think about it; new year, new class, new stuff to learn (haha), new beginning, possible new acquaintances… I was trying to tell one of my friends all of this and they were just: 'So? So what?' Lol, it's a fun thing

Disclaimer: This is going to do for every single chapter whatsoever, and is even potent enough to cover the rest of the fanfiction,net site!! None of us own whatever characters we've written about, unless we've created one. None of us own the storyline, unless we've created an entirely new plot!!

A/N: Wait a moment. It's HARRY POTTER. What on earth have I done with the evil guys??!! Okay, next chapter I'll try to introduce them :P. Oh as to length, think of Delta Goodrem.


	14. Waking Up To Sunshine

Hermione could not believe what was happening. Draco led her around the corner, and as soon as they were out of sight, they both dissolved into laughter.

'What on earth made you do that??!!' Hermione hissed before promptly cracking up. He eyed her seriously… with only a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

'Well we're meant to be of course.'

'What is everyone going to say??!! Oh no… OH NO!!' She looked up at him with a look of total horror on her face.

'What?!'

'LAVENDER WILL KNOW THAT SHE WASN'T DREAMING!!'

'Dreaming? Calm down, tell me what you mean.'

'I… I put her back in her bed when she fainted and convinced her she had dreamed seeing you in my bed. She'll reconsider that though if she knows we're going out!'

'Um… calm down! We need to think this through!!' Draco muttered in a panicked tone. 'We'll have to inform one of the teachers.'

'WHAT??!! WE'LL BE EXPELL-' A hand over her mouth silenced her as Draco tried to think of a solution.

'Okay, maybe the teachers will just think we're typical teenagers… but if you stay in your dorm, people will find _me_ out.'

'What do we do?' Hermione cried; able to speak again.

'You have to sleep somewhere else.' He looked at her gravely and she sighed.

'More questions will be asked if I'm not in me dorm!! Wait! Do you have an invisibility cloak?'

'No.'

'Oh… erm… well that rules out that idea.'

'What made you think of an invisibility cloak?'

'Harry has one.'

'What??!! He always has stuff that I- er, I mean, really?'

'Yeah… maybe he will let me borrow it?'

'But what will I do with it?'

'You will drink the anti-unconscious draught, and wear the cloak when you go to sleep.'

'I just thought of something.'

'Yes?'

'How can I still sleep when I've taken that draught?'

'Um… sleep isn't as deep as unconsciousness.'

'_Oh_.'

-

Lord Voldermort sat in his cave surrounded by his Death Eaters and laughed satanically. The men eyed him impassively and waited for orders; he cleared his throat, which promptly turned into a hacking cough, and he continued his coughing fit for several minutes. He straightened and stood with a sweeping motion, to eye them all with distaste.

'Why is it Potter has not been brought to me?' He spat at the name and a short fat man hidden behind a mask stumbled forward.

'He-he has been mostly avoiding the spotlight Lord. We shall try harder.'

'I do not suffer fools who _try_.' Lord Voldermort obliterated him in an instant and then glared at the remaining Death Eaters. 'Bring me Potter!!!!!!!!!!!'

-

'Keep up the act!!' Draco hissed.

'Eh?' Hermione was silenced as he suddenly swept her off her feet.

'Come with me my love!!!' He carried her rather awkwardly down the corridor, fell over, and then helping her to her feet, dashed off again. Ron and Harry eyed each other in shock.

'It's worse than I thought mate.' Ron said morosely.

'She's got to be under some sort of spell… we have to help her!!!!' Harry tore at his hair in frustration and paced back and forth. 'First the attitude that day at breakfast-'

'Eh?'

'She wouldn't let me eat anything.'

'Oh.'

'Then the hair, and now Malfoy.'

'What can we do???'

'We have to get her alone… we have to talk some sense into her…'

Ron and Harry waited until she was walking back from Ancient Runes, and then seized her and dragged her into a closet.

'What are you two doing??!!' She cried indignantly as she shoved them away. Harry lit the tip of his wand and looked around furtively.

'We've come to save you Hermione.'

'What?!'

'You're under a spell… Ron do you have that book??' Harry threw a hurried glance at his friend who battled with the pages of a book until he found the one he was looking for.

'Yeah… er, it says here it's an Infatuation Spell. Malfoy cast it on you!!' He shot a triumphant look at Harry who looked at Hermione again.

'See?? He is twisting your mind so you will become evil like him!!'

'Harry… Ron… you two have gone _STARK RAVING MAD_!!!!!!' Hermione shoved the door open and stumbled out angrily into the hallway. The two boys gaped at her as she flounced off and they shook their heads in unison. Neither saw the suspicious wizard in a long black cloak slip past… neither even suspected a plot might be afoot…

-

Draco was bored; very bored. He drew doodles idly with his quill on the edge of his Transfiguration essay and sighed. Then he sighed again… and again… until-

'Can you stop that?' Blaise snapped. Draco looked at him.

'No.' He promptly sighed again. The dark-haired boy finally lost it.

'STOP DOING THAT!!'

'Doing what?' Draco sighed again.

'SIGHING!!'

'Does it bother you?' the blonde-haired boy asked innocently. Zabini threw up his hands in disgust and stormed out of the common room. Draco decided to go into his dorm.

As he threw himself onto his bed he allowed his mind to drift… with a start he remembered his potion and grabbed it off his bedside table. One gulp and he allowed himself to return to the land of dreams… the land of Hermione…

He sat up with a start as he landed in her bed. Her curtains were _not closed_. He drew them about the bed with lightening speed and became aware of a giggling sound.

'Lavender you look so funny with that mask on!' He placed the voice as to belonging to one of those twins… Pa- Pa- oh he'd forgotten her name.

'What are you two doing?' His heart froze; it was Hermione's voice!

'Face masks; try some Hermione.' A new voice… Lavender said.

'Argh, no thankyou! Give me that face cloth to wipe this off.' Her voice died down and he heard the sound of a tap. He waited motionless until footsteps padded towards the bed and stopped. 'That's strange; I thought I left these open…' He heard her murmur. Draco opened the curtains an inch and smirked at her. She gaped at him and looked as though she wanted to scream.

'Hi Hermione.' He whispered cheerfully. She looked livid.

'What are you doing here??!!'

'I had a nap.'

'Oh…' She threw a glance over her shoulder and slipped into the bed. 'As soon as the lights go out you are going to go and steal Harry's cloak- wait, I will go… argh, I'm going now!!' She got out and her footsteps faded into nothingness and then a voice came to his ears.

'HERMIONE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!'

'I'M JUST ER- I'M JUST BORROWING IT!!!' A moment later she dove into bed and thrust a cloak at him. He looked at it blankly and then pulled out an identical one from his pocket.

'I got one off Crabbe.'

A/N: Wow thankyou so much for all the reviews!! Any suggestions for what you want me to write?


	15. Crying Heart

_Ron stared at his baby sister with shock. 'He was in your bed??!!' Ginny nodded disgustedly and he fought back the urge to hunt Zabini down and kill him. 'How did he get there??'_

_'I don't know… he wasn't awake when I woke up so I pushed him down the staircase and yelled at him until he left the common room.'_

Ginny stared at the sleeping form beside her in horror. It was him AGAIN!! A SLYTHERIN WAS ALSEEP IN HER BED FOR THE SECOND TIME IN TWO DAYS!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING THERE??!!

She did the only thing she could: she screamed. The other girls in her dorm awoke with a start and crowded around the sleeping Slytherin. They were _livid_.

-

Draco donned the invisibility cloak and threw open the curtains.

'You okay Hermione?' Lavender called out. The girl in question stuck her head out.

'Yeah!! Yeah I'm fine!!'

'Omph!' Parvati fell head over heels as she wandered out of the bathroom and Hermione was certain she could hear a snicker.

'Oy!!' She hissed.

'What was that?' Lavender asked in concern.

'Nothing!!' Hermione cried. She bit back the urge to shoo everyone out of the dorm and instead fled to the common room. Ginny, Ron, and Harry sat around the fire idly talking, and she took a seat by them. 'Hi everyone.' She smiled.

'Hermione you will not believe what happened to me!' Ginny hissed. Hermione felt a breeze move beside her and knew Draco was listening, but ignored him. She leant forward with piqued interest.

'What?'

'I woke up and… _Blaise_ was asleep beside me.'

'What so you're calling him by his first name now?' Ron muttered loudly.

'Oh shut up _Ronald_.' Hermione snapped. She felt the empty space beside her snicker and managed to elbow it without looking peculiar. The thing was, the rest of the group heard the 'ouch'.

'What was that?' Harry asked suspiciously. He leapt to his feet and drew out his wand. 'VOLDERMORT WILL NOT WIN SO EASILY!! I WILL PREVAIL AGAINST DARKNESS IN THE END!!'

'Harry,' Hermione said quietly, 'I don't think Voldermort could be in this castle undetected.'

'Aha!!' Harry pulled out his map with a devious grin. 'We shall see!' Hermione's heart almost stopped as she made a wild grab for it, but to no avail. Harry evaded her and muttered the words needed to conjure up the map. What he saw made him freeze. 'What is Malfoy doing in this room?'

-

Draco pulled down the invisibility cloak to reveal his head with a sigh. 'Hold any dangerous spells you might be aiming at me.' He muttered a little uneasily. 'Erm… Hermione wanted to tell you something.' His girlfriend shot him a murderous glare but he pretended he didn't see it.

'We're erm…' she began.

'-Going out?' Ron finished with a look that questioned her sanity. 'WE KNOW!!'

'What the hell are you doing here though?' Harry demanded. His face went white as he realised. 'Oh no… OH NO!! YOU WERE SERIOUS WHEN YOU ASKED ME ABOUT GETTING A BOY INTO YOUR DORM AT BREAKFAST!! AND I SUPPOSE THAT IS MY INVISABILITY CLOAK??!!!'

'Erm… no it's Crabbe's.' Hermione muttered under her breath. Ginny sat staring in disbelief at the two and shook her head.

'This is highly disturbing.' She said weakly. Draco it seemed had had enough.

'I think I'll be off now.' He announced loudly.

'Oh no you don't!!' Harry shouted. He dove at the fair-haired boy and tackled him; it was only then that the other Gryffindors noticed the Slytherin in their midst.

'What the hell??!!' Katie cried. 'Is that MALFOY??!!'

'No, it's his twin brother who happens to be in Gryffindor.' Draco muttered sarcastically. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!'

'Draco just go now!' Hermione cried. She dragged him over to the portrait hole and gave him a chaste kiss. 'Before they KILL you!!'

'Okay.' Draco mumbled faintly. 'Bye… until…' He winked and she rolled her eyes before shoving him out.

'Care to explain Hermione?' Harry asked with a murderous glare. She fidgeted uncomfortably and looked at Ron, who also gave her a dirty look.

'Well… me and Draco are going out.' She explained.

'Because you are under an INFATUATION CHARM!!' Ron shouted angrily. Ginny rolled her eyes (she suspected more) and Hermione resisted the urge (just) to smack her head into the wall in exasperation.

'No I'm not, Ron.' Hermione said through clenched teeth. Harry eyed her suspiciously.

'You might be someone else using the Polyjuice Potion to look like Hermione!' He shouted.

'Harry, you are far too paranoid for your own good!' His best friend shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes and she brushed them brusquely away. 'Listen to me! I _like_ him! I _like_ Draco and I am _not_ under some spell!'

'How do we know that?' Ron demanded. His friend looked at him in amazement and stood up abruptly.

'I can't believe you just said that Ron.' She blinked back fresh tears, and ran up the staircase into her dormitory.

-

Draco wandered along the empty corridor and yawning, he sat down with his back against the wall. He was so sleepy… he wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep…

Someone was crying. He awoke with a start to see Hermione hunched over gripping a stuffed animal; her hair dishevelled and her skin blotchy.

'You look awful.' Draco said simply. She let out a sob and he bit his lip as the realisation dawned that it may not have been the best thing to say. 'Do you want a tissue?' he asked helpfully; he got no reply. 'Um… how about some toast? It worked last time.'

'Oh you're useless!!' Hermione burst out. He gave her a startled look and raised his eyebrows.

'Thanks.'

'Can't you hug me or something?!' She continued. 'Does it not occur that I might need some comforting??!!!!'

'I didn't think-'

'Yes!! It was obvious you didn't think!!'

'Well what do you want me to say?' Draco asked, beginning to get annoyed.

'Nothing you prat!! Hug me!!'

'Uh… I don't think I want to now.'

'Oh you are unbelievable.' Hermione dabbed at the corner of her eyes with her sleeve and he looked at her incredulously.

'I'm sorry?'

'FINE!! BE THAT WAY THEN!!' She scrambled to her feet and flounced off. It was only then he noticed he was in a stall of a girls' bathroom.

'How odd.' He commented to himself.


	16. It All Comes To Head

He didn't really want to go back to sleep because if he did, she might go nuts at him again. Draco sighed loudly as he headed back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't get girls… why was she so angry? She was scary!! Didn't she see how she was acting??

He muttered the password to the portrait and it swung open to reveal Blaise nervously twiddling his thumbs in front of the fire. When he saw Draco he leapt to his feet with an expression of immense relief on his face.

'Christ Draco, I need to talk to you!'

'Yes?' Draco asked with apprehension. Blaise never 'talked' to him. Oh! _Oh!!!_ He'd forgotten about Blaise's problem!! The same problem he had!! He had an ally in this!!

'Man you have to help me!! I've been waking up beside bloody uh, Weasley… little Weasley… er- I forget her name, but she is… you know?!'

'Gee I'm glad you explained that so clearly.'

'What the hell is wrong with me??! I am waking up in her dorm, so she says, but I _don't go there of my own free will!!!_' Blaise tore at his hair in frustration and Draco smirked.

'Take a seat Zabini; I have something to tell you.' So he told him. He told him of the rare affliction to purebloods, who exactly the, er, Weasley girl was to him, _and_… about Hermione. The dark-haired boy's eyes grew wider and wider with each moment until they were almost bulging out of his head.

'WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!' Blaise finally erupted. He leapt to his feet and began to hyperventilate. '_SHE'S MY SOULMATE??????!!!!!!!!!! SHE CAN'T BE!!!!!!' _He paced back and forth across the room which gave Draco time to think.

'We could talk to the teachers perhaps?' Draco suggested. 'Hermione didn't want to, but as it's _our_ affliction, she doesn't really have any say in it.'

'_Every time I go to sleep I'm going to wake up by her??!! Have you found a cure yet??'_

'No. But the teachers might know something… oh; by the way, take an anti-unconsciousness drought before you go to sleep. The enchantments in the girls' dorm make us fall asleep… and it's kind of a place you'd want your wits about you.'

'This is not happening.' Blaise said suddenly. 'I'm dreaming.'

'Well, you can believe that if you really want to, but it's not going to stop.' Draco smirked.

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!! _HOW CAN I COPE WITH THIS??????????!!'_

-

Hermione dove into her bed and screamed into her pillow. She sat up unhappily as she realised whether she wanted it or not, Draco would be beside her in the morning. She punched her duvet and sighed; she didn't want this anymore! Why the hell did it have to be her?!

She drew the curtains about her bed and her sight slowly adjusted to the gloom. The dorm was deathly silent and she could feel the tears drying on her cheeks; the skin stretched tight due to how it had swollen. She sniffed loudly and sighed… she waited. She waited until the other girls slowly retired and when the room was filled with their slow heavy breathing, she crept out of bed and down the staircase. She peeked around the corner at the common room and to her relief found it empty. Hermione left through the portrait hole and decided to wander around the school. Sleep was naught to claim her, and perhaps she could evade Draco… she didn't want to see him now…

-

Meanwhile, Severus Snape stood in front of his bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. He had a black toothbrush; not that it actually matters… he paused a moment to cock his head to listen to some far-off sound, but then decided he was imagining things. He rinsed out his mouth and climbed into his massive four poster bed… but the last image in his mind was oddly one of Minerva… what the hell??!!

-

Dumbledore took off his glasses and laid them on his nightstand. His white hair was neatly combed and he had wound it up to prevent it from knotting as he slept. He wore interesting pyjamas with half moons and blazing suns all over a navy satin background. They were so stylish.

He finished off his brandy and smiled as he lay back on his pillow… Trelawney's face drifted into his thoughts but he paid no mind to it… she was of course a very important person in Harry's future, and he had been doing a lot of thinking about that lately.

-

Voldermort smirked at the blazing fire in front of him. The plan was well underfoot… he swirled his wine in the over-sized glass and basked in the glorious warmth. He needed warmth as he was so snake-like… so cold blooded… a sharp sound startled him out of his daze and he looked about suspiciously. Lucius Malfoy appeared twirling his pimp-cane; with a self-satisfied look on his face.

'Yes?' the Dark Lord asked expectantly.

'It is working my Lord; he is growing more paranoid by the day. Soon he will shun company due to his mistrust of his fellow man. Hopefully we can drive him to a place so solitary; no one will be around to hear him scream!'

'Excellent.' Lord Voldermort smiled; steepling his fingers. 'I am pleased Lucius… now, what is happening with your boy? Is he showing a tendency to lean towards our side?'

'Erm… he seems oblivious to everything going on at the moment my Lord.' Lucius mumbled in embarrassment.

'No mind! He has his entire life before him, and I believe no son of yours would betray us.'

'Indeed my Lord… I would not let it happen…'

'How did you manage the paranoia?'

'Oh… it's by his own hand; I simply cursed my son to suffer the same effects as the _True Calling Curse_… it means he wakes up to his 'true love', which I caused to be none other than Potter's best friend… Granger, or something of the sort. What more, others are being affected by my curse… all he comes in contact with may catch it too… teachers, friends…'

'Excellent.' Lord Voldermort laughed. 'EXCELLENT!!!!!!!!'

-

Hermione paused to lean against a wall. The stone was cold and a jagged piece jabbed her in the back. How was she so sure she really liked Draco? They had learnt all this stuff about them being meant for each other… but she wasn't so sure. She'd sort of accepted it… but did she choose it?

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews. Hahaha, a SUDDEN TURN OF EVENTS!!!!! Lol, bloody hell, 16th chapter!!!!!**


	17. Killing Me Softly With Your Words

Hermione rubbed her back and bit her lip in indecision. She had to make a decision NOW. RIGHT NOW, before anything else happened. During the past few days they had formed this strange bond… but were it anything more than friendship? She acted on impulse, but he seemed to be more effected by it than her… but… but in the book…

She headed down the corridor towards the library and went to push open the great doors to no avail. They were locked. What the hell??!! Since when did they lock the bloody library? Hermione pounded against the doors and became quite still when she heard a purring… feline footsteps approached her and with panic clutching at her chest, she slipped back down the corridor she'd come. Filch's mutters rose up in the distance and he seemed to be coming closer… what was she to do?!

Okay, the curse, the curse might work both ways… she vanished into an alcove and focused on relaxing… perhaps she would wake up by his side… or… she would get in trouble for being out of bed at night. Her eyes became heavy and her body limp… she breathed in deeply and with a jolt, found herself in someone's lap.

'WHAT THE HELL??!!' The recipient flung her off and she landed on a rug before a blazing fire. A familiar dark-haired boy stared at her in horror and out the corner of her eye she noticed Draco with an amused smirk.

'I can't believe my girlfriend is going around sitting on other guy's laps.' He said in a fake-wounded voice whilst clutching at his heart in mock heartache. 'How could you do this to me?!'

'Where am I?' Hermione demanded. She was in a large room filling with couches and oddly, about three fireplaces all stoked up and roaring with intense heat.

'In the Slytherin common room.' Blaise informed her, regaining his composure. He flipped his hair back and smirked at her. 'Draco relayed upon me some _very_ interesting information.'

'Oh shut up Zabini, I also learnt all about your problem so there's no way you can blackmail us.' Draco snapped. The dark-haired boy looked from one stony face to the other and sighed in defeat. He flung himself backwards onto the couch and resumed a mournful expression.

'What will I do?!'

'What's going on?' Hermione asked him curiously, and then it dawned. 'OH YES!! GINNY SAID SHE FOUND YOU IN HER BED!!'

'Can you keep it down?' Blaise asked with a pained expression. 'I don't want the entire school to know thankyou very much.'

'You have the same curse as Draco!'

'Really?' Blaise muttered sarcastically. The room lapsed into silence and all three stared into the fireplace.

'Um… I don't think I want the other Slytherins to find me here.' Hermione finally managed. Draco wordlessly handed her Crabbe's invisibility cloak. 'Won't he want it back from you?' She questioned.

'Nah, he's probably forgotten he's given it to me.' Draco laughed. Hermione donned the cloak and revelled in the invisibility. Blaise scratched his head in deep thoughts and suddenly a shape shimmered and materialised lying across him on the couch.

-

Minerva yawned and rolled over to push her cat off the bed; he was snoring again! _Wait!!_ Her eyes narrowed and she shot upright, startling the man beside her to wake also. He half screamed, half yelled in terror, and promptly fell out of the bed.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!' Snape screamed at her. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED??!!'

'YOU ARE THE ONE IN MY BED!!!!!!!!' Minerva screamed back. She clutched her sheets around her and stared at him in horror. 'SEVERUS!! DO YOU FANCY ME????!!!!!'

'HELL NO!!!! OBVIOUSLY ONE OF THE STUDENTS HAS CURSED US FOR A PRACTICAL JOKE!'

'Right.' Minerva got out of bed and flung on a dressing gown. 'We're going to go and talk to Dumbledore; he will know what to do.'

-

Lucius stretched him arms and allowed a self-satisfied smirk to steal onto his face. 'Although the curse is not the same as the _True Calling Curse_. It doesn't only affect pure-bloods you see… because if it did, Granger could not be my sons 'soul mate'.'

'Intelligent Lucius. I am impressed.' The Dark Lord nodded. He swallowed some more of his wine and tried to ignore his spinning vision.

'I just received word about something my Lord.' Lucius smiled wickedly. 'My spy saw the curse affects Severus Snape… and if he is affected… perhaps Dumbledore?'

'Ah Dumbledore!' Lord Voldermort said with glee. 'If you succeed I will give you any continent you wish… except Europe… and America. You can have a third world country if you wish.'

'Great! It's hotter there anyway.' Lucius was so pleased he didn't notice the look of surprise on the Dark Lord's face. Well_ come on_, he's half snake!! He needs warmth to be able to function!

-

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open as he noticed the odd pulling sensation on him. He kicked back his blankets and fetched his wand. '_Revelus_.' He muttered sharply. An odd sign appeared hovering over his body and he removed it with a few choice muttered counter-curses. He shook back his hair and flipped his beard over his shoulder to get it out of the way. He had studied this particular curse that someone had cast on him… it was similar to the _True Calling Curse_, but it wasn't natural… and plus, he was half-muggle so if someone had thought to trick him… idiots.

-

'YARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!' Ginny scrambled off Zabini's lap and fell on the floor in front of the fire. Hermione gasped and backed away so her flailing limbs could not find her. The young girl backed away from the two Slytherins and glared at them.

'What kind of curse is this?' She demanded.

'Well,' Draco began with a suppressed smile. 'It's called the _True Calling Curse_. You and Zabini are being drawn to each other because you're soul mates.' He studied the pair of shocked faces before him and dissolved into laughter. 'Don't worry too much,' he waved his arm about and caught a hold of thin air; with a jerk he pulled the invisibility cloak of Hermione and exposed her, 'it's happening to me and Hermione too.'

'WHAT?!' Ginny gaped at the two. 'I KNEW SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT! YOU _ARE_ CURSED HERMIONE!!'

-

The next day saw everyone crowded into the Great Hall. A pair of Gryffindors kept exchanging glances with a pair of Slytherins, and were so immersed in this they didn't notice Dumbledore stand up until he magically magnified his voice to 'clear' his throat.

'Now I do not normally do this, but I am going to perform a mass counter-curse on the entire school.' He announced. The entire school looked at him as though he was mad, but for Minerva and Severus who simply nodded gravely, and then shot looks that could kill at each other. They were a generation apart for crying out loud!! Like they wanted to continue waking up beside each other!

Dumbledore muttered something to Professor Sprout beside him and she squeaked out a spell. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

'Yes, everyone in the school is here.'

'Good.' Dumbledore waved his wand and the Great Doors slammed shut and locked. It was about now that the students began to get uneasy. He cleared his throat and then, '_AMOVEO PRAVUS!!' _The school shimmered in an unearthly azure light and then he took his seat. 'Carry on.' The great doors opened again of their own accord and conversation rose to a roar, people asking others what exactly had just happened.

-

Hermione glanced at Draco and was quite unprepared for the total look of shock that flashed over his face. He rose to his feet and dashed out of the hall, leaving her with only one thing she could do; go after him.

She found him leaning against the stone wall with conflicting emotions playing out like a film strip over his fine features. She touched his arm and felt like lightening struck her as he exploded.

'DO NOT TOUCH ME!!' he roared; shoving her violently backwards and shaking with barely suppressed anger. 'DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU FOUL, FILTHY, _MUDBLOOD!!_' Hermione gaped at him; stunned. She picked herself off of the floor and backed away.

'The curse is broken.' She whispered. 'I thought it couldn't be broken.'

'Thank _heavens_ that's over.' Draco spat. 'To think I _touched_ you.'

'What?' She asked weakly. 'I thought you'd gotten over… I THOUGHT YOU'D GOTTEN OVER YOURSELF!! BUT YOU'RE STILL THE SAME PRICK YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN!!'

'AND YOU?! YOU'RE STILL THE UGLY LITTLE MUDBLOOD WHO HAS TOO MANY OPINIONS TO SHARE!!'

'AT LEAST I'M NOT SO CONCEITED THAT I THINK WHAT I SAY IS ALWAYS BEST! I AM A PERSON TOO MALFOY AND I THOUGHT YOU REALISED THAT!'

'WHY WOULD I WANT TO THINK OF YOU AS A PERSON?! YOU'RE A MUDBLOOD AND THEY'RE EVEN LOWER THAN MUGGLES!!' He fell silent and stared at her angrily; just asking her to make a retort to the last comment. Hermione gulped and as if in slow motion, her face crumbled. She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and felt again the still-unfamiliar shortness of it.

'Thanks.' She said bitterly. 'Thankyou so much for _everything_.' She took a shaky breath and spun on her heel in the opposite direction; he watched her go.

-

It was as if he had escaped a fog clouding his vision. He could see her as she was; a muggle and one that he didn't like in the slightest. Somehow, Dumbledore had woken him up so he could see… he could see what she really was… that _foul_ Mudblood.

He watched her go and felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be guilt could it? She reached the end of the corridor and he thought she'd disappear around the corner, but instead she spun to face him.

'YOU ARE A WEAK SPINELESS COWARD!!' Hermione screamed. 'I KNOW THAT YOU LIKED ME BUT YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT NOW BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE CURSE TO BLAIM IT ON!!'

'ARE YOU DELUSIONAL NOW GRANGER?! DO YOU THINK THAT I COULD SEE YOU AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE FILTHY MUDBLOOD YOU ARE?!'

'WHAT ABOUT ALL THE STUFF YOU TOLD ME?!'

'WHAT ABOUT YOU?! OOH HUG ME DAMNIT!! HUG ME YOU BASTARD!!'

'How can you be so cruel?' Her eyes were blazing and showed no trace of tears. She reached him in six long strides and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. He fell reeling backwards and rubbed his cheek. Hermione's eyes blazed with something akin to rage…

'How can _you_ be so blind?' He retorted.

'What do you mean?' She asked with confusion.

'We can't be together. There is no way.'

'That's the Draco I know!' She whispered with wistfulness. 'Don't kill him now!'

'The Draco you knew was me under a curse. I said and did things I wouldn't normally do. I am not that person… that was an act enforced by the curse.'

'But it _was_ you.'

'And now _this_ is me. Look, I'm telling you nicely _now_ Grang- Hermione. We can't be! You are a mud- muggle-born, and I am a pureblood. I'm meant to marry one of my own kind, and _you_ can marry another muggle-born. The whole waking up by each other thing was a curse that had us both seeing the world through rose-coloured glasses… that's not real okay?'

'For the last few weeks we've been close Draco. You can't tell me you don't feel anything.'

'I can and I _am_.' He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his white-blonde hair. 'See you okay?' He chose that moment to leave and left her standing alone in the corridor outside the Great Hall. Slowly, the student population began to filter out, losing her in its midst… chatter engulfing her and making her feel worse.

She blinked back tears and fought her way to the doors leading outside. She couldn't go to classes now! She had to clear her head… she would travel to the edge of the grounds and try to sort her inner turmoil out.


	18. Sacked!

It was so stupid! Draco walked furiously back to the Slytherin common room and flung himself down on the couch in front of the blazing fire. It brought back unpleasant memories of her laughing… and smiling… arrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! HE WANTED A PENSIVE!!!!!!!!!

He took a deep breath and heard someone moving about the room behind him.

'Who's that?' He asked in a bored tone.

'Me.' Blaise came over and joined him on the couch. 'I'm so embarrassed about liking that Weasley girl… due to the curse of course, that I can't bear to show my face around Hogwarts.'

'What on earth do you mean??!! No one knew but me!'

'I still don't want to show my face.'

'Oh my _god._' Draco shook his hair back. 'I went _out_ with Granger… I can't believe I ever thought that was a good idea.'

'But you were a good couple.' Zabini bit his lip and glanced at his friend. 'Don't you think?'

'How exactly?' Draco asked with an arched eyebrow.

'You just are so similar.'

'HOW?!'

'Oh come on… your mannerisms for example… what happened when you both went out into the corridor?'

'We yelled at each other.'

'You didn't say anything stupid did you?'

'No of course not!'

-

Hermione stalked angrily over the grounds. That _stupid slimy gittish bastard!! _What the hell was wrong with him? He was so ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!

She lost all stream of coherent thought and flung her satchel down on the ground in fury. Her short hair stuck up in all directions and in any other circumstances it would have been funny. Hermione couldn't believe it though! What the hell?!

She was well aware it had been a curse… not the curse she had originally thought… but why? Why had someone cast a curse on Draco? What was the whole aim meant to be of it? She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and her anger ebbed away; who had cast it on him? Oh and there was Blaise too… could it have been a Slytherin perhaps? No… they all respected each other far too much… a Gryffindor? No… they wouldn't have cursed their own… Ravenclaws weren't that petty. And Hufflepuffs weren't that vicious… maybe one of the teachers? No… it was them who got Dumbledore to take the curse off… Who else would want to wreak havoc at Hogwarts???

LUCIUS!!! It struck her like a heavy blow. He was evil, he hated Gryffindors, and he wouldn't blink at cursing his own son. It was a far shot, but why not? He would be strange enough to try something like that. She furrowed her brow in confusion and thought about various reasons… oh _no!!!_

Harry!!!

_'What was that?' Harry asked suspiciously. He leapt to his feet and drew out his wand. 'VOLDERMORT WILL NOT WIN SO EASILY!! I WILL PREVAIL AGAINST DARKNESS IN THE END!!'_

_'See?? He is twisting your mind so you will become evil like him!!' _

Was it her imagination, or had Harry become more paranoid as time went on because of her and Draco's relationship?? It was a well known fact that Lucius was a DEATH EATER. VOLDERMORT was Harry's arch-enemy!!! It all fitted together!!!

'I have to warn him!!' Hermione cried to no one in particular.

'No you don't.' A voice whispered hoarsely as they pulled a sack over her head.

-

Draco looked up from his book sharply and stared out the window into the approaching gloom of night. He'd hidden away in the Slytherin tower all day and still didn't feel like chancing a walk out in the halls. No teachers had come to find him… he'd hide for as long as he could without getting caught. He _really_ didn't want to face the students now. Not after being so _dopey_ around Granger.

He briefly wondered if she was still upset. She had seemed it earlier on… but surely she had been under the curse too?? She wouldn't have actually liked him would she have?? _No_, that was a preposterous idea!! It was Granger!!

-

Harry and Ron burst into the common room out of breath.

'We haven't found her anywhere!!' Harry cried whilst wringing his hands. 'I just know something had happened to her!'

'We should go to Dumbledore.' Ron suggested.

'Yeah.' The two bolted back out to portrait hole and headed up to the stone gargoyle. They hadn't seen Hermione all day, not since the episode at breakfast where she had run out of the room after Malfoy.

-

Hermione struggled furiously at the ropes binding her and tried to spit out her gag.

'Mphm mphm mhphmhpm hpmhm!!!!!!' She screamed indignantly. The Death eater guarding her rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Hermione whacked her heels against the stone floor causing him to start, and he gave her a filthy look.

'Will you just calm down and be a more placid captive?!' he exploded. 'Do you pay any thought to how _I_ must feel in this dank dungeon??!!! NO!! You just go on and on and on and on, being a little brat, _just_ because you're tied up!! At least you haven't been on fricken guard duty for four solid weeks!!!!' He took deep breath and resumed his seat since he had leapt to his feet during this enlightening spiel. Hermione gaped at him, well, tried to as she still had a gag, and tried to spit it out again.

'Mphpm!!'

'OH JUST SHUT UP!!! I THOUGHT THE FRICKEN GAGS WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP CAPTIVES QUIET!!!' He tore at his hair and the door at the top of the stairs opened to reveal a lone figure silhouetted against the faint light.

'I'm here to relieve you Parkinson.' The man called out in a gruff unfriendly voice. Parkinson ran blindly up and out the stairs through the door, and the new guard wandered down to take a seat. 'Wonder why they didn't leave you untied in that cell.' He noted. Hermione glared at him and tried to spit out her gag once more.

'Mphm!!!' she told him. He nodded and took up a key. He opened the cell door and shoved her in, then motioned her to the bars so he could untie her through them.

'There, try and be quiet so I don't have to silence you.'

'Whatever.' Hermione muttered huffily. She rubbed at her sore wrists and sighed loudly. 'Why am I here?'

'So Potter will come and rescue you.'

'You could have convinced him of that without kidnapping me.' She pointed out.

'Yes but having you running around might have confused him a bit. He only has three brain cells; one to eat, one to sleep, and one to tell the others which one is which.'

'Oh when I get out of here…' Hermione fumed.

'I doubt you will. In fact, I'm not quite sure why the Dark Lord hasn't killed you yet. Maybe he likes you!' He snorted at his own joke and Hermione resisted the urge to scream incoherently at him.

'Do you know anything about the curses at Hogwarts?'

'You mean the one on Malfoy? Oh yes, it was to make Potter paranoid.' The Death Eater went on to explain everything and Hermione was stunned at how on the mark she'd been.

'Why didn't you just turn his pillow into a portkey and kill him immediately when he got transported to the spot you chose?!' She demanded. Honestly, Dark Lords were so stupid!!!

'Well, this seemed more entertaining, and Lucius got more points for being creative.'

'Points?!'

'In a manner of speaking! Not literally… but he does go a bit higher on the evil hierarchy, I mean, hell, I'm going to go a fair bit down after telling you all this, but it's just something you _need to know_, don't you think?'

'Excuse me? You're telling me all this stuff I'm not supposed to hear, just so you can get punished for it?'

'Exactly. I mean, I'm a very informative guard. This is what I'm meant to do.'

'Why?'

'Because I can! Now, there's probably going to be some amazing rescue attempt soon, so I'm going to nod off.'

'Alright then.' Hermione said in disbelief. The Death Eater settled down in his seat, and soon his loud snoring filled the entire dungeon. She gaped at him for a while and then realised it was all part of Voldemort's plan.

**A/N: Well that took a while. Sorry!! I was just a bit distracted with my school results and such… **


	19. Passage Into My Heart

**A/N: Man, I've had like, four hours of sleep, and am wide awake. I don't get it!!! (3am-7am)**

Dumbledore stared gravely at Harry and Ron, and shook his head.

'This is very distressing news.' He lamented, strangely remaining perfectly calm. Ron, however, was sobbing in the corner, and Harry had that familiar gleam in his eye…

'NO running off alone.' Dumbledore said pointedly as he turned around to reach for something off his bookshelf. However, when he turned back around, Potter was no where to be seen, nor his distraught friend. Dumbledore took off his glasses and sighed loudly. _Honestly!_

-

'I bet you this is Voldemort's doing!' Harry shouted back over his shoulder as they ran off down the hallway.

'Yeah but that doesn't help us at all!' Ron blubbered.

'We have to find out where she was before she went missing! She always leaves clues for us about important stuff!'

'Maybe someone saw her?'

'Who was the last one to see her after breakfast?' Harry froze as it hit him. 'Ron, the person we need to talk to is Malfoy.' _That_ name set Ron off again and after he had finished banging off the walls and buttresses, he too agreed.

'For Hermione of course.' He said quickly.

-

Now, it's not everyday that your two worst enemies show up wanting to talk to you about their missing best friend who you were formerly the boyfriend of due to a rather annoying curse. Draco gaped at them and rubbed his eyes to convince himself that he wasn't seeing things.

'What?' he asked for the third time.

'You were the last person to see Hermione before she vanished. Where did she go after speaking to you?' Potter repeated slowly, just for Draco's personal benefit.

'So you don't actually suspect me?' Draco asked carefully, trying out how this new odd feeling of trust fit. Potter rolled his eyes and tried so obviously not to clench his teeth.

'_No_, as that would be too obvious.'

'_Oh_! You could have just said. Hmm… I think she stormed out into the grounds.'

'Any clue as to what direction?' Weasley interjected in a world weary tone. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

'_Everyone_ goes down by the lake when angry/sad/annoyed/heartbroken/homicidal… and I think Hermione was all five of those things.' Draco told him in exasperation.

'Gee, you really bring out the best of a person, you know?' Potter muttered angrily. 'Now _you_ are coming with us to save Hermione.'

'Am I?'

'Either that, or we're going to give a rather nasty ailment you won't be able to cure.' Weasley said threateningly.

'What could- _oh_… no, no you know what? I think I'll come.'

-

Hermione grew tired of watching the guard and began to stare around at various spots of the dank cell. An odd type of beetle crawled slowly over a loose stone and she- wait a moment! Loose stone?! She was in a cell constructed entirely from _concrete_ yet there was a loose stone? She pried it up off the ground and there was a resulting _clunk_. A small door appeared in the wall and she slipped out and closed it behind her.

Slime dripped down the walls and Hermione wished she had her wand for light, but as she thought this dimness appeared at the end of the passage and turning a corner she found herself in a closet. She stared through the wooden slats and found the room empty, so swung the door open to simultaneously trip over a pile of books and land on a large bed covered in black silken sheets.

Yes, it was unnerving. She sat up and as she did so, caught her reflection in a mirror, which immediately started telling her she was hideous compared to Draco and anyway, who the hell was she?! The name it mentioned though caught her off guard, but _of course_! Lucius had kidnapped her, so of course Draco's _room_ must be in this house! It was quite odd though how he didn't know about a secret passageway leading from one of his cells into his son's closet though… she didn't actually want to think about _why_ such a passageway would have been constructed.

-

Harry, Ron, and Draco reached approximately the same spot Hermione had been earlier that day and Harry immediately spotted a scarp of paper lying on the grass.

'Look! Hermione cunningly left this for us to find, even though she had no time in which to do so! Listen; _Lucius cursed Draco to fall in love with me so our resulting relationship would make Harry extremely paranoid. As time went on, Harry would distance himself more and more from people, until one day in solitude. Voldermort would kidnap him and kill him._' Harry blinked and looked at the other two. 'Pfft! As if that would have worked!'

'There was a confrontation here,' Draco said suddenly, tracing invisible footprints in the grass, 'and someone was dragged away in a sack through here… you don't suppose Hermione might have won this fight do you, and that she's waiting in those trees for us so that she can jump out and say "boo"?' Draco asked hopefully. He was greeted with looks of utmost incredulity from the other two and sighed. 'I just hope you realise how much I don't want to be on this stupid mission. I only fell in love with her because of a curse!'

'Aha! You said nothing about falling out of love!' Harry cried. Ron looked as though he would cry, literally, and Draco made a sound which _sounded _like a snort of disgust, but it was very likely it could have been a sneeze.

'That doesn't even warrant an answer Potter.'

'Hey look! The kidnapper left a very obvious trail of marks on trees for us to follow!' Ron cried, very happy to suddenly be helpful to his other two friends.

'_Or_, since we already know she's at my house, why don't I just lead you the quickest, easiest way?' Draco drawled. Ron blinked at him… or he blinked back tears. It was hard to tell, but the reader can be sure of one thing: his heart was slowly breaking.

'Sure! _Whatever_.' He managed to choke out.

-

Hermione had a short conversation with the mirror about whether Draco wore boxers or briefs, and then sat idly in his room until her gaze found something else… the _yearbook_ of Hogwarts… FIRST YEAR!! She flipped it open, much to the annoyance of the pictures on the front cover who did not like being squashed against her leg, and riffled through it until she came to their year. All of the houses had been pictured together in a massive group photo, resulting in a rather hilarious photograph. There was Lavender fussing with her hair… Ron was tried to make his ears look smaller (it didn't work), Harry was fidgeting, Hermione was sneezing again… and again… and again… it was rather unfortunate that she'd had a cold that day… Draco was- smiling?

'What are you doing here?' A snooty voice demanded. Hermione shut the book in fright and found herself staring at a portrait of the boy who lived in the room.

'Draco!'

'What are you, a Mudblood, doing in my room? If you don't answer me I'll raise the alarm.'

'The-the passageway.' Hermione stuttered fearfully. If that portrait decided to tell Lucius her whereabouts… oh she was done for.

Suddenly the door crashed open and three young men crashed into the room, did forward-rolls and hid behind articles of furniture, and then they realised she was there and gaped at her.

'What are you, a Mudblood, doing in my room?' The real Draco demanded, echoing his portraits earlier words. She glared at him and rolled her eyes; she could afford to be smart with _this_ Draco.

'You have a secret passageway leading from a cell into your closet. Why is that?'

'Uh… you know, I don't recall it being there before. I think it's just there for the purposes of this story.'

'What?' Hermione asked blankly.

'I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!!!!!' Draco suddenly cried. He threw his arms around her and kissed her soundly for about a minute. This resulted in a very placid Hermione; Harry and Ron however, looked as though they were about to throw up… well to be fair, Ron also looked as though he wanted to attack the other boy, and was only restraining himself due to the fact Lucius was standing in the doorway. Yes, they had forgotten to close the door.

'You know,' Lucius began conversationally, 'even though I expected a rescue attempt, I didn't expect my son to be part of it, or to be so OCC that he would start er- _kissing_ that ah, _thing,_ now what is that derogatory term for them? Mud- Mud… Mud… Mud-'

'Mudblood?' Ron offered, and then looked completely shocked that he had done so.

'No, I was thinking of Muggle born, but thanks for trying to help.' Lucius said whilst smiling broadly. Draco was fuming at Ron and was only doing nothing because Hermione had a death grip on his arm.

**A/N: Heh, sorry about how it's transforming into a parody, but I've been reading a few of those lately and they're just so funny!!! Do you prefer this style to what I had before? Although in parts before I was kind of making fun of the clichés that popped up.**


	20. Death Becomes Her

**A/N: Sheesh, no need to hate it so much!! Keep in mind I'd only had 4 hours sleep!**

The three young students stared in horror at Lucius, who was fixing his son with a steely glare.

'What do you have to say for yourself Draco?' His father hissed menacingly. 'You were in your right mind yet you still ran off to rescue a Mudblood? Explain yourself.'

'They talked me into it and forced me to come.' Draco blurted out; pointing accusingly at Harry and Ron. 'They threatened me! You always say a Malfoy should watch out for himself!'

'Draco!' Hermione cried in horror. 'Shut up! I thought you came because you cared about me?'

'Well son, did you?' Lucius asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

'No. I came to save my own skin.' The blonde-haired boy said in a steady monotonic tone. Hermione took a few shaky breaths and then realised hooded men were waiting outside the doorway.

'Harry? Ron? We're in trouble I think.' She whispered.

'Stupefy!' Harry suddenly shouted as he pointed his wand at the eldest Malfoy. Lucius easily deflected the spell and petrified the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

'Draco, get the girl.'

'But-' Lucius's son seemed torn and his father shot him an unreadable look. 'Okay.'

'Draco no! What are you doing?' Hermione backed away from him as he drew his wand and raised it. 'Just before you acted as though you cared and now, now you're-'

'Shh Hermione, it won't take that long.'

'Draco!' Her voice rose in panic as his face resumed a steely look of impassiveness and he cleared his throat.

'_**Facio** **mortuus**_.' Hermione froze and with a long sigh, collapsed onto the floor as still as death. Everyone in the room froze and Ron's face crumpled, leaving him wide open for Lucius to stupefy him also. Draco stared quietly at the dead girl on the floor of his bedroom and bent down to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. The Death Eaters filed in, and exchanged exclamations of shock as sounds of glass breaking drifted up to them.

-

_Hermione looked around herself in surprise and wrinkled her brow in confusion. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but she was sure that she shouldn't be here. Moments before, she had been in Malfoy Manor, backing away from Draco who had been intent on harming her… was she dead?_

_Her surroundings were bare yet cluttered, dark yet light, colourful yet colourless. She was both confused yet filled with understanding… but what was the whisper borne on the breeze? She couldn't quite catch it._

_She sat down yet remained standing, and fell silent as she spoke. Draco hated her but she knew he loved her… and she was dead yet alive._

_This meant nothing… yet the answers to everything were derived from it._

-

Mad-Eye-Moody paused in the doorway and grinned menacingly. 'Are you all ready?' he called out as he raised his wand. The members of the order nodded and as the first Death Eaters ran down the stairs, they began the attack.

-

Harry blinked as the spell wore off and became aware all the others in the room had left but for Draco. At the boy's feet was Hermione… but she wasn't moving. The blonde boy was slowly running his fingers through her brunette hair, staring into nothingness as he hummed something under his breath. Ron was still stupefied across the other side of the room, so Harry crawled slowly over to his other best friend.

'Hermione?' he asked quietly. 'Hermione?' Draco didn't seem to notice him. 'Draco? What happened to her?'

'Nothing.' Draco sighed. There was a crash and Harry turned to see Ron on his feet shaking in anger.

'He killed her! Malfoy killed her!'

'Your father?!' Harry demanded of the blonde boy. Ron dashed forward and grabbed Draco's shirt. The boy seemed oblivious to him, and simply let go of Hermione's hair as he was pulled to his feet.

'YOU KILLED HERMIONE!!' Ron screamed in Malfoy's face and lost all coherent speech as he was consumed by his rage. Harry stood gaping at the two and then fell to his knees by the still girl.

'Hermione?' he asked quietly. Her hair was spread out in a halo around her head and not a breath of air escaped her lips. Harry prodded her in the side and waited for a response but got nothing. 'Hermione?' His voice cracked and a tear escaped his eye. 'Hermione?! HERMIONE?!'

-

_Hermione winced as a loud noise cut across the landscape to strike her like a blow to the heart. She felt sudden emotions akin to grief fill her heart and clutched at her chest as if to suppress them. What was happening?_

_A vision of Draco materialised in thin air; one of him being clutched by the collar and shaken. She dove to snatch him to her but he vanished before she took a step. Next appeared Harry bending over a form she couldn't recognise; his body shaking with sobs. Ron was last and he was filled with the fury of hell. She shied away from him and he vanished in an array of rage._

_She closed her eyes and tugged at her short hair. Where was she? Why was she so confused?_

-

Hermione didn't respond and he began to shake her by the shoulders. Her head lolled back and forth, her hair fell in her eyes, and her body uttered a soft wheeze as the air escaped her lungs. Draco finally snapped into reality and shoved Ron away from him; running to snatch Hermione's frail body from the hands of her frantic friend.

'_**Consto facio**_.' He muttered as he waved his wand. She gasped and woke; shoving him backwards as she regained her own feet. Her pale skin resumed its healthy sheen and she flexed her stiff limbs.

'WHAT THE HELL?!! WHERE DID YOU SEND ME??!!'

**A/N: The Latin was:**

**First thing Draco said meant 'act dead'. The second thing meant 'stop act'. **


	21. It hasn't stopped

**A/N: **I can explain! -Dodges rotten tomatoes- I was in sixth form this year, hence NO extra time for Fanfiction. I feel so bad when I see all my lovely reviews. But hey guess what? SCHOOL'S OVER! Yep, and I seriously need some way to fill my time so tadaa! Here is some more of the story! (Oh and I have to reread the entire thing cause I totally forgot the minor details)

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID YOU SEND ME!" Hermione screamed. Draco caught her flailing fists and waited for a moment to see if she'd calm down, but when it became evident she wasn't going to, leant his forehead against her own and shut his eyes tightly before explaining.

"Do you think my father would have pretended to kill you like I just did? Don't you think he's have just gone ahead and done it!" Everyone in the room (which was in reality just Harry, Ron and Hermione) visibly relaxed and thought better of murdering the blonde boy.

"Oh God you could've warned us." Ron muttered weakly. He backed away and mindlessly hit at a coat rack; sending it crashing to the ground. Draco opened his mouth as if to reprimand him, but thought better of it, figuring if all he was going to do was break one measly coat rack, he was fine with it. His passive opinion about this changed however, when the fiery red-head headed for a priceless vase.

"I'll take that Weasley!" Draco cried, snatching it from his hands. His mirror began to praise him for taking such decisive action and several photographs shook their heads at the fact Malfoy was _still_ allowing such people in his room. It became evident that down on the ground floor a huge attack was going on; Harry and Ron suddenly realised what they were missing out on.

"Blimey! Harry we better get going or we won't have anyone left to duel!" Ron sprinted out the door with the raven haired boy on his heels, leaving Draco and Hermione to stare at each other uncomfortably.

"I suppose this doesn't change a thing." Hermione spat at the unfortunate boy. "You still don't want anything to do with a, with a… _Mudblood_. I'm surprised you didn't kill me you slimy little _git_."

"Oh c'mon, you don't really think that's what- oh you probably do… oh I'm er- Granger I, uh…" Draco winced at what he knew was coming so said it in a rush. "I'msorryandisthereanywayyoucouldforgivemeandhaveusgobacktohowwewere!"

"What?" From the playful grin on the girl's face it looked as though she's understood every word but she decided to torture Draco a little bit more. He knew it too.

"I'm not repeating myself!" He sullenly crossed his arms and glared at her, and then abruptly both burst into a nervous bout of laughter.

"So uh, thank you for rescuing me." Hermione finally came up with. She fiddled with a lock of short hair and stared up at Draco's ceiling then over at his wardrobe, then his bed and blushed bright beetroot. There was a loud crash from several floors down and a little of the ceiling caved in to sprinkle them with dust. Draco shut his eyes tightly. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked with a tinge of worry. He nodded weakly.

"My house… argh they're killing it…" With that he could take it no longer, and rushed out the room to join in the battle and hopefully prevent any more damage being wrecked.

-

Back at Hogwarts the lot of them returned to ordinary classes after the brief bout of excitement, and Dumbledore admonished that no one should go about unaccompanied; using Hermione as an example. The person in question pulled a face as all eyed turned to her, then reached for the jug of pumpkin juice and poured a glass.

"…and then I stupefied him with this really wicked move! You saw it right Harry?" Ron said to Seamus and the famous boy excitedly. "He reeled backwards and knocked over about five other guys-"

"-I think it was more like two Weasley!" Draco shouted over from the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face. "And those two were more like one."

"Oh shut up ferret boy." Ron spat, their brief if even existent friendship forgotten already. "Anyway…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and cocked her head in the direction of the blonde Slytherin. They'd only got back early this morning and none had had a wink of sleep. In fact, the last time any had slept it was the morning before Dumbledore has cast the counter curse over the entire school. No wonder she was so tired! She hadn't slept at all since then!

-

The day passed in a sleepy blue and Hermione was thankful to crash back in her covers. She drew the curtains about her bed and burrowed back into her pillow… her bed was so comfortable…

_She tilted her head up as their lips met and a shiver ran down her spine. A strand of his blonde hair tickled her face, and laughing, she drew back and pushed it out of his eyes. She stared into their unfathomable depths and was consumed entirely by the look of longing in his eyes. He was the only one for her. She could love no other._

_She lent into him and sighed happily._

'_What can we do?' He asked calmly. 'I can't control it.'_

'_There has to be some book.' She protested. He chuckled softly and rested his chin on her head._

'_This is not a common occurrence.' Draco wrapped his arms around her. 'I think I'm the only one, and every morning you're going to find me near you.'_

'_Isn't there a potion?'_

'_No. The only cure is if we're together. We are, mind you, but I mean really together. I mean marriage and a life together. Here at Hogwarts we're still apart.'_

'_But why does it happen in the first place?'_

'_You're interesting… so I'm always drawn to you.'_

She awoke with a start and was instantly aware of an arm draped over her stomach. Fighting the urge to scream she lit the tip of her wand with a hushed murmur and revealed a familiar face with an innocent aura cast upon it by sleep. She distinctly remembered Dumbledore casting the counter curse, and she distinctly remembered what the other alternative was if this wasn't a curse cast by Lucius. But here in her bed was the last person she expected to see…

She couldn't believe it. She kicked back the covers and stuck her head out the curtains to check no one was awake and then hauled Draco out and shoved him down the slippery slide of a staircase, and then slid down after him since the stairs only reverted back when one had to ascend them. Draco blearily awoke after a couple of slaps and then stared at her in horror.

"What in the blazes? What am I doing here? It was a bloody curse wasn't it?" He cried.

"No!" Hermione hyperventilated. "Now get out! You have to! Go back and fetch your invisibility cloak and some of that potion! Oh Merlin Dumbledore was wrong! He might've had a curse upon him but you didn't! Draco, what's happening to us is _actually real_."

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha. Yep, not ending here (although I totally could've as it'd have been easy to write that last dream into this scene). It's because I love you and to make up for being absolutely shocking at updating, I'm going to make this sorry longer. I love you all to bits! I hope this chapter makes you happy and reverses all of your hatred for me. Wait, by that I'm not saying I hate you… yeah, lol right I'm just gonna post this. **


	22. Romanticide

**A/N: **Ahahaha I totally suck! I mean, what on earth is wrong with me? I myself are one of those people who will get very annoyed if an author does not finish a story, yet here I am about a year after I apologised in my last chapter for not finishing this one! I bow to you all in deep, sincere, er- slightly amused apologetic uh… yeah, pretty much I'm a bit sheepish. Woo, now I have to read it all again (don't worry, I haven't forgotten the plot, it's just I've totally forgotten what the hell I've written).

"Hang on Granger; I thought this all wasn't real. If it is, that means it has to be that curse where you wake up next to your soul mate!"

"Listen, we'll talk about this later!" Hermione hauled him to his feet and squeezed her eyes shut, too half asleep to figure anything out, just wanting to go back to sleep and forget it all. The last day and a half had been insane and he was here and oh, gosh he was cute in the morning.

"What?" He demanded, unconsciously backing a couple steps away.

"You do feel something real for me don't you?" She blurted out, regretting the words as soon as they came out. It was crazy to expect him to trust her enough to communicate what he felt after only a few weeks of getting to know her. However, Draco stood there with cocked face, regarding her with an amiable demeanor.

"It's either that or I'm stark raving mad, and we both know what we're like when we're stark raving mad, don't we?"

"Eh?"

"Didn't you hear about that? Snape told me all about how I stole a kitten off McG-" He trailed off and laughed. "Of course it's real Grang- Hermione! God, that's the stupidest question I've ever heard."

"But this isn't all because of that stupid curse your father cast on you." Hermione spelt out for him, referring once more to the curse they'd discovered in the library. "What else can it be?"

"No, we're too young to feel that deeply." Draco shook his head adamantly. "This is crazy!" He ran his hand through his white-blonde hair and made towards the Gryffindor portrait hole, running over all recent events in his mind. "I feel something for you Granger, but it can't be that!" He shoved the door open and ran off, not even saying goodbye. Hermione sank wearily into an overstuffed chair by the fireplace and sighed deeply, unable to believe he could yet again, run off.

Guys sucked.

-

Draco made it back to the Slytherin common room in record time and crashed into Blaise who'd obviously been waiting for him.

"Where the heck have you been?" The dark-haired boy demanded. "I thought that curse was solved when Dumbledore did the mass counter-curse! Why are you not in your bed where you should be!"

"Shut the hell up Zabini!" Draco yelled, angry for no apparent reason. "It wasn't that stupid curse Dumbledore thought it was! Apparently Hermione is my bloody soul mate! Sure that'd be nice to have but I am sixth year at Hogwarts! I am NOT old enough to have my SOUL MATE rammed down my throat! And what are you laughing at!"

"You!" Blaise admitted, stifling his laughter with a hand. "Malfoy, you've totally fallen for her. Just admit it!"

"I have admitted it. I am just refusing to admit she is my soul mate."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Blaise asked with a rakish smile.

-

"I hate him! I hate him so incredibly much!" Hermione yelled as soon as Ginny came into sight down the staircase. The young Weasley stared at her in fright but put two and two together and grinned.

"I knew you'd wake up one day but you do realise you're over exaggerating about something right? What'd he do? Not brush his teeth before he went to bed?"

"You know the one thing that drives me mental!" Hermione shouted at her, "the way that everyone doesn't take this serious at all! I mean, there is a bloody BOY waking up next to me EVERY DAY! Boys are forbidden in the girl's dormitories! There is an enchantment that renders them unconscious if they manage to get up the slide! We figured out how to get around that enchantment and if I managed it, what about other girls? Does Hogwarts realise it is turning into an academy of SLUTS!"

"Now you're definitely exaggerating." Ginny admonished. "Hermione, think about what you've just said. You managed to get around the slide because you both happen to suffer from a curse. How many people do you think that curse afflicts? Like 1 in a billion?"

"It's purebloods." Hermione suddenly whispered, ignoring what Ginny was saying and lapsing into deep thought. "I am not a pureblood! I am a muggleborn!" Without waiting for an answer she grabbed a coat from a stand near the portrait hole and tore out quickly in the direction of the library. Ginny didn't even bother to follow her.

-

"But you don't get it Blaise; I think it's just stupid. And the thing that gets me the most is that it affects the purebloods, when we're meant to be the almighty of the wizarding- oh crap!"

"Hmm?" Blaise enquired, curiosity piquing at the lulled tirade.

"Granger, I mean, Hermione isn't a pureblood."

"So?"

"Have you not listened to a word of anything I have ever said! The curse only afflicts PUREBLOODS!" Malfoy almost choked on his own indignation and grabbed a random coat from the stand near the portrait hole (to cover his pajamas of course, just like Hermione) and ran out. Blaise had no idea his friend was running to the library, and only noted that Draco must have finally lost his mind.

-

"What are you doing here!" Draco yelled as he ran straight into Hermione at the section of the library they'd discovered the curse preciously. She dropped several books with a squeak and noticed he was dressed nearly exactly the same as her, so the fright was quelled and she laughed.

"Did you have the same epiphany as me?" She asked him, gesturing to the books. He didn't get it.

"I don't know, but I figured out that it wasn't the curse we thought it was because you aren't a pureblood." He managed and she nodded. Draco fell silent for a moment and then grabbed some books off her and began frantically searching.

It was a school day but neither paid any attention to the bells. It was first for both because Hermione was a straight A student, and Draco was close behind. After she looked through a vast pile of texts she managed to tune out and stared at him reading intently, a little sad that he was so frantic to solve this problem. She actually felt quite an attachment to him but he just wanted out. She sighed.

"I wish I could just let you go. Like, do something to end the curse so you could get what you wanted."

"What?" He looked up at her with blankness, as if he didn't understand what she was going on about.

"Well you obviously don't want to keep waking up near me. I mean, I don't even know if you want to continue dating me!"

"How did you come up with that idea?" He demanded.

"Well it seemed rather obvious!"

"I don't want to be separated from you. I like you, I thought you knew that."

"But you don't love me."

"I don't use the word love. Ever. But I like you."

"You mean like as in _really_ like?" Hermione was beginning to work out what he meant.

"Yeah. But frankly, it's really annoying to have to walk back to my common room every day."

"So you're just annoyed! I thought it was _me_ you didn't like!" She laughed, a soft musical sound, and he smirked at her. She compared it to the Malfoy she'd known all those years before and couldn't believe they were the same person. Suddenly he let out a triumphant shout.

"Listen to this: _Similar to the 'True Calling Curse', this one is just an affliction known only to a select few. It's unsure whether it's caused by love, for cases have been known of friends waking up side by side, but people find themselves drawn to another, often for varying reasons, as found amongst case studies. The person they are drawn to suffers from dreams of them approaching, and there is no apparent reason for this, other than the thought the person might be mildly gifted in Divination. _

_This affliction is like a form of Apparation, but as it is so rare, many wards against Apparation don't detect it. Often our case studies have just had to practice controlling the affliction, to be able to master it. Most who possess it are extremely gifted at Apparation itself, as they naturally possess the ability. _

_It is thought that the person or persons that the afflicted are 'drawn to' possess the ability themselves, as there has been at least one case where both could Apparate to each other. See vol. 245 for further articles of this nature._" He set down the book with a sigh and stared at her. "Well, I think that describes us in a nutshell."

"We're both freaks." Hermione managed, laughing in a slightly shocked tone. "And I thought we were soul mates." Her lip trembled.

"Oh no, don't cry, what's sad about this?" Draco demanded, getting up from his chair and making his way round the table to her.

"It means that any moment you could change your mind about how you feel about me! Before I thought we possessed this unshakable love that only existed in fairytales, and it appears I am right! That love _does_ only exist in fairytales! I am deluded! I am stupid! I am-" Her words were cut off as he kissed her, wiping away sudden tears with his thumb.

"I don't know what you're on about but I like you. Hell, maybe love. I don't know, I'm not a person who uses the word overmuch." He said when he finished, smiling.

"I know I love you." She said resolutely, almost stubbornly. She tilted her head up as their lips met and a shiver ran down her spine. A strand of his blonde hair tickled her face, and laughing, she drew back and pushed it out of his eyes. She stared into their unfathomable depths and was consumed entirely by the look of longing in his eyes. He was the only one for her. She could love no other. She lent into him and sighed happily.

"What can we do?" He asked calmly. "I can‎'t control it."

"There has to be some book." She protested, meaning some book to teach them a way to master the off affliction. He chuckled softly and rested his chin on her head.

"This is not a common occurrence." Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I think I'm the only one, and every morning you're going to find me near you."

"Isn't there a potion?" She asked, referring to the passage he'd just read.

"No, the only sure is if we're together." He obviously didn't invest much faith in his being able to master his own untapped power. "We are, mine you, but I mean really together. I mean marriage and a life together. Here at Hogwarts we're still apart."

"But why does it happen in the first place?" She raised an eyebrow at his offer of marriage.

"You're interesting… so I'm always drawn to you." He wasn't about to admit that the initial reason he'd wound up in her dormitory was because he's idly wondered who her roommates were.

"Remember I have it too." She prompted him, reminding him of the time she'd landed on Blaise's lap in the Slytherin common room.

"Then we are doubly cursed!" They both laughed and she got off his lap and began to stack up all the books they'd got down from the shelves.


End file.
